Venganza
by Sebbyrella
Summary: Cuando Claude Beacons comienza a escuchar la voz de Torch en su cabeza, su vida da un giro inesperado. ¿Qué significa Venganza? Bueno, él está a punto de descubrirlo.
1. I Una extraña voz

**¡Hola, hola! Tuve un sueño que me inspiró a escribir esta historia, aún está incompleta, pero, poco a poco iré subiendo los capítulos a medida que los vaya escribiendo. Bueno, sin más dilación, ¡o sea dejo con el capítulo 1! ;)**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

-Eres inútil- clamó una fría voz.

No sabía donde estaba, toda la estancia se encontraba sumida en una penetrante oscuridad, me sentía solo e indefenso, y no podía ver nada más allá de mis propias manos.

Era una sensación extraña, e incluso llegaba a ser agobiante, sobre todo cuando comencé a oír _esa_ voz, la misma que me atormentó durante años, aquella que no lograba sacar de mi cabeza.

Era mi propia voz, ronca y arrogante, tal y como ha sido siempre. ¿Por qué ahora me resultaba tan distinta? Yo no cambié tanto, ¿o quizá sí?

Hace ya cinco años desde que comencé a oírla dentro de mi cabeza, día sí y día también. Ese horrorosa llamada que me decía que debía seguir cumpliendo órdenes, que todo el sufrimiento que ocasionarían en un futuro inminente sería para un bien mayor, que lo que hacían estaba bien.

De hecho, llegué a creer ciegamente que nosotros tan sólo teníamos un cometido; cumplir los deseos de nuestro padre.

Para mí, él lo era todo, por ello decidí hacer caso a aquella voz y seguir preparándome para lo que se avecinaba, sin hacer preguntas.

Pero para él, yo tan sólo era un peón más que cumplía su voluntad obedientemente, dudo mucho que jamás haya sentido un cuarto de todo el cariño que yo le llegué a tener, es más, no creo que siquiera me haya querido un poco.

Porque siempre es igual, confías en alguien con intenciones poco nobles, te utiliza, abusando de tu tiempo y voluntad, y el que acaba mal parado eres tú.

-Cierra el pico de una vez, no soy ningún inútil- respondí mirando al frente, ya me sé esta conversación.

-Eres inútil- repitió- ni siquiera pudiste jugar contra el Raimon- su tono se volvió más arrogante que de costumbre.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con qué sea un inútil?- me crucé de brazos, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Porque tu equipo era demasiado débil como para ganarles- ese comentario me molestó, y fruncí el ceño-además, lo más penoso de todo es que tampoco conseguisteis el título de Génesis, sino que quedasteis a los pies del Gaia- finalizó la voz.

Hacía unos meses que no sentía esa presencia constante detrás de mí, ni mi propia voz repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez en mi cabeza, ¿por qué ahora ha vuelto a aparecer?

-¡Cállate!- grité a la nada, cerrando mis puños a la vez que mis brazos se posicionaban a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, rígidos como un tronco- ¿Por qué estás aquí de nuevo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- exasperado, miré a todos lados en busca de algo o alguien, pero lo único que alcanzaba a ver era oscuridad.

-Venganza- al decir esto, sentí como la oscuridad me consumía, asfixiándome, hasta que de pronto vi una luz cegadora, la cual reconocí enseguida; la lámpara de mi habitación.

Estaba sudado, y mi respiración se notaba muy agitada, sentía angustia, ansiedad, y un sinfín de sensaciones más, pero, sobre todo, sentía miedo. ¿Qué quería esa voz? ¿No debería haber desaparecido una vez la piedra Alius fue destruida?

Miré a mi derecha, para encontrarme con una cama vacía, con las sábanas desechas, lo que suponía que mi compañero de cuarto, y mayor rival a la par que aliado, había bajado a desayunar. Al comprobar la hora pude verificarlo, eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana, debería ir bajando ya si no quiero llegar tarde al instituto.

Como todas las mañanas, el comedor estaba lleno, todos estaban sentados en las mesas redondas distribuidas eficazmente por la sala, junto a sus amigos y compañeros, charlando alegremente.

Normalmente, me sentaría junto a mis ex compañeros de equipo, pero hoy decido sentarme solo, en una pequeña mesa más alejada del resto. A los pocos minutos, siento una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Buenos días, tulipán, ¿cuál es la causa que ha llevado a mi amigo a sentarse aquí hoy?- alcé la mirada, para encontrarme con los curiosos ojos verdes de mi compañero de habitación, esperando una respuesta.

-Ninguna, me apetecía estar solo, eso es todo- respondí, devolviendo la atención a un vol de cereales que llevaba un rato intentando comer, pero sin éxito.

-¿Y eso?- precisamente hoy tenia que mostrar interés en mi estado anímico matutino, genial.

-¿No puedo simplemente querer estar solo un rato?- pregunté cansado, y un poco irritado, haciendo que mi amigo pusiera una mueca de extrañeza.

-¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado?- preguntó extrañado, haciendo que me agobiara levemente.

-Nada, no es nada, sólo déjame solo- contesté, mirando los cereales flotando sobre la leche.

-Cómo quieras- mientras decía esto, se alejaba de mí.

-Oye, Gazelle, ¿tú crees que soy inútil?- al preguntar esto, se volvió a girar hacia mí, enarcando una ceja.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Beacons?- me preguntó, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta que unía la cocina con el comedor.

-Tú limítate a responder- corté secamente.

-Hombre, un poco inútil si que eres, la verdad- mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco, no esperaba que respondiera eso- no eres capaz ni de hacer tu cama sin ayuda- finalizó con sorna.

-Qué gracioso eres, Bryce- dije mientras devolvía la vista hacia mi desayuno.

-Era broma, idiota, que no sepas hacer tu cama no significa que seas inútil- me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la cocina- así que deja de pensar que lo eres y termina de comer, que al final llegamos tarde al instituto- dicho esto, salió del comedor por la cocina y subió las escaleras del primer piso.

Vale, no soy inútil, por lo menos hay alguien que piensa igual que yo, pero, entonces, ¿cuál era la verdadera intención de esa voz? Y, ¿a qué se refería con que quería venganza? Pero, lo más importante, ¿por qué había vuelto a aparecer?

-Señor Beacons, ¡Señor Beacons!- oí como alguien gritaba mi nombre.

-¿Qué, qué?- pregunté rápidamente, volviendo en mí.

-Le he dicho hace rato que continúe leyendo la página 203- respondió, mirándome con reproche, al mismo tiempo que algunos de mis compañeros reían.

Perdí el hilo de la clase en el instante en el que comencé a recordar el extraño sueño que tuve anoche, _venganza_ , ¿qué quería decir con eso?

Atento a la situación se encontraba Bryce, quien desde esta mañana estaba preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, y se había propuesto sonsacarle lo que fuera que estuviera en su cabeza esa misma tarde.

-Claude, en serio, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- inquirió algo molesto mi amigo, llevaba así cerca de media hora, pero el muy casino no se daba por vencido, para mi desgracia.

-Nada, no seas pesado- me tumbé en mi cama tras decir esto, tapándome la cara con un cojín.

-¡No me vengas ahora con que no te pasa nada cuando llevas todo el día raro!- me gritó molesto, qué pesado podía llegar a ser a veces, aunque quizá podría contárselo, al fin y al cabo, él podría haber escuchado algo parecido, ¿verdad?

-Vale, vale, te lo contaré, pero deja de gritar como un poseso- me reincorporé para contárselo- la he vuelto a oír- dije.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que has vuelto a oír?- preguntó curioso el oji verde, acercándose algo más a mi cama.

-La voz de Torch- finalicé con voz baja, realmente tenía miedo de oír lo que mi amigo pudiera decir ante tal declaración.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que estás volviendo a oír la voz de Torch? ¿Dentro de tu cabeza, como cuando usabas la piedra alius?- inquirió sorprendido, mientras abría los ojos como platos.

-Eso mismo te estoy diciendo, es más, esta noche he soñado que me decía que quería venganza- me senté en mi cama, apoyando mis brazos sobre mis rodillas, descansando mi cuerpo sobre la pared.

-¿Venganza? Claude, esto es extraño y no me hace nada de gracia, quizá deberíamos decídelo a Lina o a alguien que pudiese ayudarte- me dijo, mirándome fijamente.

-¡No! ¡Ni una palabra de esto a nadie!- pedí.

-Bueno, está bien, pero la próxima vez que oigas esa voz, dímelo, y en caso de que la cosa empeore, iremos a hablar con Lina o con el detective Smith, ¿de acuerdo?- realmente no puedo negarme, porque más que una proposición es una orden.

-De acuerdo, ahora, déjame hacer los deberes, que no quiero que el profesor me vuelva a poner un negativo como el de hoy- dije mientras me levantaba para ir en busca de mi mochila.

-Como quieras- me respondió.

Salí de mi habitación, en busca de mis libros y cuadernos, que se encontraban en la sala de estar.

-Eres un completo inútil- repitió la voz de nuevo dentro de mi cabeza.

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**


	2. II Un misterioso paquete

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo, me ha costado un poco escribirlo, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado, ¡espero que os guste! :)**

 **Capítulo 2**

-Estúpido profesor de biología- mascullé- llevo quince minutos buscando información sobre ese tal Francis Crick, ¡y la única fuente que aparece es Wikipedia! ¿Por qué no puedo hacer un puñetero trabajo sobre alguien que aparezca en cualquier otra página web?- exclamé cansado, realmente no entiendo de qué me va a servir en la vida nada de lo que estoy estudiando, pero estoy seguro de que el tal Francis no me va a salvar la vida.

-Copia y pega la información que venga en Wikipedia, y después cambia algunas palabras- me respondió Bryce desde su cama, mientras leía un libro- es lo que hago yo- finalizó.

-Para ti es muy fácil- le dije, girándome para poder mirarle a la cara- a ti los profesores te adoran, y no sé por qué, la verdad- comenté, esperando su respuesta.

-Me adoran porque yo soy capaz de hacer algo que tú no- de repente, su teléfono móvil comienza a vibrar, mira su pantalla, y cierra su libro, a la vez que se incorpora para salir de la habitación- y eso es saber prestar atención, por cierto, Lina me necesita abajo, cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunta desde el marco de la puerta.

-Que sí, pesado, ahora vete, que tengo que seguir con este precioso trabajo- le soltécon ironía, provocando una leve risa a mi amigo, quien cerró la puerta tras salir de la habitación.

-¿Ves? Hasta los profesores creen que eres inútil, ¿no te da vergüenza?- joder, _esa_ voz otra vez, ¿no puede pudrirse o algo?

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué has vuelto a aparecer dentro de mi cabeza?- ya he comenzado a hablar solo, definitivamente me estoy volviendo un completo loco.

-Eres penoso, hasta tus profesores te detestan, no me extraña que incluso tu familia te diera de lado, porque es que te lo mereces-dice, y me entran unas tremendas ganas de gritarle mil y un insultos, pero no llego a abrir la boca siquiera.

Muchos de los niños del orfanato habían llegado a aceptar lo que les ocurrió, pero ese no es mi caso. Han pasado ya varios años y aún no soy capaz de asimilar que mis padres me dejasen aquí y no tengan ni tuvieran la intención de volver a por mí. Me resulta demasiado duro, y creo que todavía hay una pequeña parte de mí que espera que algún día regresen y podamos volver los tres juntos a casa, tal y como solíamos hacer.

-¡Respóndeme!- exclamo con rabia, golpeando la pared fuertemente. Se hizo el silencio en la habitación por unos segundos, pero unos apresurados pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

-¡Claude!- mi compañero entra de repente en la habitación, asustándome a más no poder- ¿Qué ha sido ese grito? ¿Estás bien?- veo cómo unos segundos después Lina entra en la habitación, y se coloca frente a mí, de cuclillas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso Claude? ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta, a lo que respondo asintiendo levemente con mi cabeza.

-Lina, ya me encargo yo, puedes irte- Bryce le dice, mientras veo como Lina se levanta y se marcha por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí, joder?- susurro, mientras me recuesto sobre la pared y adopto una posición cómoda a la vez que coloco la cabeza entre mis piernas y abrazo mis rodillas suavemente.

-Claude…- susurra mi amigo, para después quedarse en silencio unos segundos- si necesitas hablar con alguien, aquí me tienes- dijo, mientras volvía a sentarse sobre su cama, sin quitarme el ojo de encima.

Abro los ojos lentamente, me siento un poco mareado, pero enseguida reconozco mi habitación. No veo a Bryce por ningún sitio, por lo que supongo que habrá bajado un rato.

Creo que me quedé dormido al rato de apoyarme en la pared, y ahora tengo un dolor de espalda increíblemente grande, porque es que sólo a una persona tan inteligente como yo se le ocurre dormirse en esta postura.

De repente, antes de que pudiera reincorporarme un poco, escucho un ruido, que pude identificar como el de un cristal rompiéndose, muy cerca de mí. En efecto, la ventana de la habitación estaba completamente rota, ¿quién ha sido el maldito idiota que le ha dado un balonazo al cristal?

Pero el estropicio no lo había formado un balón, sino un pequeño paquete marrón, envuelto con un trozo de cuerda, que habían tirado hacia la ventana. Esto no me gusta nada, ¿por qué alguien querría destrozar nuestra ventana de esa manera? Y, lo más importante, ¿qué era ese misterioso paquete?

Rápidamente me acerco al pequeño paquete, pero antes de poder cogerlo, irrumpen en la habitación, asustándome de sobremanera.

Mi amigo tiene una expresión de confusión y extrañeza, y rápidamente dirige la mirada al misterioso envoltorio, el cual cojo y guardo debajo de mi almohada para que Lina no lo viera.

-Pero, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?- pregunta Lina alarmada, iba a responderle, pero mi compañero se me adelanta.

-Ha sido uno de los pequeños que estaban jugando al fútbol en el jardín, les he visto huir asustados hace un segundo- tras decir esto, Lina se adentra furiosa en el pasillo, en busca del culpable.

Bryce cierra la puerta con pestillo y se sienta al lado mía, querrá saber qué es ese misterioso paquete, ya que, tanto él como yo, lo hemos podido ver con nuestros propios ojos.

-¿Qué es eso?- me pregunta, mientras mira cómo saco el pequeño envoltorio de debajo de mi almohada.

-No tengo ni idea, lo han tirado por la ventana- los dos miramos extrañados y confusos el pequeño paquete, que pesaba lo suyo, preguntándonos qué sería en realidad.

-Y, ¿no has podido ver quién lo ha lanzado?- me pregunta, mirándome a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que lo cogía para comprobar su peso y tamaño.

-No, me acababa de despertar y lo único que llegue a ver fue el cristal cayendo al suelo- le respondí, mientras le quitaba el objeto para así disponerme a abrirlo.

Lentamente, deshice el pequeño lazo de cuerda, mientras rasgaba el papel marrón con mis uñas, encontrándome una piedra de tamaño y peso considerables, con la palabra _venganza_ escrita en mayúsculas y en tinta roja por toda la superficie de la misma.

-¿Venganza?- preguntó en voz baja mi amigo, con un tono en el que pude distinguir algo de miedo.

-Esto está tornándose de castaño a oscuro- dije, pasmado por lo que estaba viendo- ¿qué es lo que quiere de mí?- pensé para mis adentros.

De pronto, veo cómo Bryce se levanta de mi cama, y comienza a investigar los cristales esparcidos por el suelo, en busca de alguna pista.

Entonces, aprovecho para coger la piedra, y descubro que, debajo de la misma, hay algo que me pone los vellos de punta, y hace que sienta una angustia inmediata.

Lo que había debajo de la piedra era, ni más ni menos, que mi brazalete de capitán del Prominence.

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**


	3. III El brazalete

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches! Sinceramente, estoy contenta con cómo está transcurriendo la historia, aunque a veces me bloqueo, y no sé cómo continuar, pero bueno, nada que con un poco de imaginación no se resuelva. ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Capítulo 3**

No puede ser. ¿Quién ha tirado esa roca? ¿Cómo leches han encontrado el brazalete? ¿No se suponía que había sido destruido en la explosión? Entonces, ¿cómo puede ser que lo tenga en mis propias manos?

-Aquí no hay nada- Bryce se levantó y yo, asustado, escondí el brazalete dentro de la funda de mi almohada, para que así no lo viera- voy a bajar, a ver si desde el jardín puedo averiguar algo- dijo, saliendo del cuarto sin percatarse de mi extraño comportamiento.

Cuando me disponía a volver a coger el brazalete, oí como alguien llamaba a la puerta, sobresaltándome.

-Claude, soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?- una dulce voz femenina sonaba tras la puerta.

-Sí, pasa, Lean- respondí, mientras la chica entraba en la habitación con sigilo, sorprendiéndose al ver tantos cristales esparcidos por el suelo.

-Pero, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué es este estropicio?- preguntó, elevando la voz, muy sorprendida, mientras me miraba, esperando una respuesta.

-Unos niños que estaban jugando en el jardín le han dado un balonazo a la ventana, nada más- respondí, intentando aparentar naturalidad.

Brenda me miró fijamente, pensando en si debería creerme o no, cuando dirigió su mirada a la ventana, y al gran agujero que la roca había abierto y, a su vez, contempló la forma en la que los cristales estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

-Ese agujero no lo ha hecho un balonazo, Claude- ¿por qué tenía que ser tan inteligente? Podría utilizar esa inteligencia para otras cosas, joder- ese agujero lo ha hecho algo más pequeño, que haya traspasado el cristal, como una pelota de tenis- me volvió a mirar a los ojos, y pude descifrar algo de burla en su mirada- ¿por qué me mientes, acaso has olvidado que soy la futura Einstein? Además, te conozco mejor que tú y lo sabes- dice con voz juguetona, a la par que se apoya sobre el cabecero de mi cama.

Me levanto de la cama, y me dirijo hacia mi acompañante. Brenda ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo consciencia, ya que éramos vecinos antes de que sus padres fallecieran y la enviasen al orfanato. Ella es como una hermana en todos los aspectos posibles, y tenemos la necesidad de meternos el uno con el otro siempre que tenemos la oportunidad, aunque también solemos ser bastante cariñosos cuando estamos a solas.

Al acercarme a ella para abrazarla, no opone resistencia, así que la envuelvo lentamente con mis brazos, a la par que le doy un ligero golpe en la cabeza de forma cariñosa.

-Lo peor de todo es que es completamente cierto- ambos reímos- entre tú y Bryce me habéis demostrado que no tengo ningún tipo de privacidad- concluyo, mientras me separo de ella.

-Pues no, no la tienes- asiente riendo, dándome la razón- pero oye, que si algún día matas a alguien, el secreto estará a salvo conmigo, ya no sé si Bryce te lo guardará- comenta, mientras ríe y se acerca a la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas, pelirroja de bote?- pregunto mofándome de ella.

-Sí, Lina necesita ayuda en la cocina, luego nos vemos cabezón- dice tras abrir la puerta, dispuesta a marcharse- por cierto Claude, _eres un inútil de pacotilla_ \- dice, y se me eriza la piel.

La miro con una mueca de extrañeza, y siento como mi corazón se acelera y la desesperación junto con los nervios se apoderan de mí.

-¿Qué mierda acabas de decir?- le pregunto con la boca seca y siento un escalofrío pasar por mi columna vertebral.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dice extrañada.

-Tan sólo repítelo.

-Te he dicho que esta noche cenamos espaguetis, y que bajes pronto que luego te quedas sin ellos, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- su rostro muestra desconcierto y preocupación; en cambio, yo siento un gran alivio.

-Ah, vale, no te había oído bien- digo, intentando excusarme.

Lean acaba yéndose muy extrañada del cuarto unos segundos después, y yo me quedo ahí, de pie, sin saber qué hacer, cuando comienzo a oír la voz otra vez.

-¿Sabes? Serías muy útil si me ayudaras- hablaba lentamente, como si se estuviera riendo de mí.

-Jamás te ayudaré, es más, cuando averigüe quién está haciendo que tú vuelvas a poder hablarme, pienso descuartizarlo vivo- gruñí, con una voz más ronca que de costumbre.

-Mira, tan sólo tienes que hacer una cosa muy sencilla- continúa la voz, sin echarme cuenta- quiero que te pongas ese brazalete, y recuerdes cuál era tu mayor propósito que, por cierto, nunca llegaste a cumplir- la voz se torna arrogante, es insoportable.

Tanto los balones negros, como los brazaletes de capitán de cada equipo estaban conectados directamente con la piedra Alius, lo que suponía que si me lo ponía y alguien poseía algún fragmento de la piedra, y hubiese activado su poder, yo estaría a su disposición al instante.

-No pienso ponérmelo, es más, ¿cómo leches lo habéis encontrado?- pregunto, negándome a ponerme ese pedazo de tela diabólico, como lo conocía yo.

-Póntelo, Claude, sabes que quieres hacerlo- la voz pasa por alto mi pregunta, y continúa diciéndome que me lo ponga.

 _Póntelo, póntelo, póntelo._

No paraba, no puedo seguir soportándolo, voy a volverme loco a este paso, necesito que pare.

En ese momento comencé a oír un fuerte pitido en mi cabeza, y desisto a los pocos segundos. Me siento incapaz de soportar el tremendo dolor de cabeza que me está provocando, pero también me niego a ponerme el brazalete. Sólo fue necesario que se incrementara algo más para buscarlo dentro de la funda de mi almohada y atraerlo hacia mí.

Al cogerlo con mis manos, siento una gran fuerza proveniente de él y, automáticamente, recuerdo muchísimas cosas; los entrenamientos, los partidos, los enfrentamientos con Bryce, todo. Pero sobre todo, recuerdo cómo me sentí cuando me llegó la noticia de que mi equipo tenía prohibido jugar contra el Raimon, pero sobre todo cuando le otorgaron el título de Génesis al Gaia; furioso.

Ese era mi propósito, incompleto, que esperaba ser completado.

Miré el brazalete, mientras seguía recordando todo lo que viví mientras lo llevaba puesto, y estaba a punto de ponérmelo cuando rápidamente alguien entró en la habitación, arrebatándome ese pedazo de tela de las manos.

Levanté la mirada; Bryce. Un muy furioso Bryce que apretaba el brazalete con una fuerza increíble, mientras me miraba con decepción.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto, Claude?- gritó, mientras miraba atentamente en mi dirección, esperando una respuesta coherente, que yo no le podía dar.

Silencio. No sabía qué decir en un momento así, me había pillado a punto de caer en las redes de quien fuera que me estuviera intentando utilizar, y realmente no tenía la más mínima idea de qué responderle.

Al mismo tiempo, sentí un gran alivio al darme cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, y que si no hubiera sido por mi amigo, ahora mismo estaría a las órdenes de nosequién.

-¡Respóndeme, Beacons!- gritó, joder, no sé que hacer, no quiero decirle la verdad porque si no, va a insistir en ir a la policía, pero…- ¿De dónde has sacado esto?- ahora su voz sonaba más miedosa que otra cosa.

-Alguien me lo ha mandado- mi amigo me miró incrédulo, y bufó con desesperación.

-¿Cómo que alguien te lo ha mandado? ¿Quién?- no quiero responderle, pero no me queda otra opción.

-No sé quién me lo ha mandado- confieso- pero venía en el mismo paquete que la piedra- miro a mi amigo a los ojos, que tiene una expresión de confusión y miedo en su rostro.

-Claude, lo siento mucho, pero pienso ir a la policía ahora mismo- mientras decía esto, sacaba la roca de debajo de su cama, y acto seguido, la metió junto con el brazalete en una pequeña mochila.

-¡No! ¡Bryce, ni se te ocurra!- grité, pero ya era tarde, se había ido corriendo.

-Gazelle es un incordio, creo que será mejor que me deshaga de él cuanto antes- _esa_ voz dijo, con voz amenazadora.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! ¡Ni a él ni a nadie! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo, y nadie más!- exclamé, pero nunca obtuve una respuesta.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Pasaron los minutos, y yo estaba más nervioso cada segundo que pasaba. Bryce aún no había regresado, y yo me empezaba a temer lo peor, pese a que, seguramente, aún no habría llegado a la comisaría, ya que se encontraba algo lejos del orfanato.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Sonó un teléfono. Resonó en toda la casa, y yo ya sabía quién estaría al otro lado de la línea, además, pude comprobarlo cuando oí que Lina comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente, a la vez que se escuchó como el teléfono caía al suelo.

-Ya no será un problema por mucho tiempo- cuando la voz dijo eso, caí al suelo, y rompí a llorar.

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**


	4. IV El accidente de Bryce

**¡Hola, hola! Me siento bastante satisfecha con el resultado de este capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡Besos!**

 **Capítulo 4**

Silencio. La habitación estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral, que era levemente alterado por los intranquilos pitidos que emitía una máquina, cuya función era controlar los latidos del corazón de mi amigo.

Lina había salido al pasillo hacía unos minutos, dispuesta a informar al resto de compañeros del orfanato lo ocurrido. Aún así, no fue capaz de retener las lágrimas cuando volvió a asomarse, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Yo permanecí dentro, sin poder mirar a aquel chiquillo con el que había compartido casi toda mi vida, pero que ahora se encontraba en coma por mi culpa.

Había sido un accidente de tráfico, según la policía. Un balón muy pesado impactó contra un camión, e hizo que este modificara drásticamente su rumbo, ocasionando un fatal accidente, en el que se vio envuelto mi mejor amigo.

El balón nunca apareció, los agentes nos dijeron que se desintegró, y no había quedado ningún rastro de quién había podido chutarlo, ni ninguna pista que explicase un porqué.

Pero yo sabía perfectamente qué balón era; un balón negro, que emitía destellos rojos cuando era chutado por cualquier persona familiarizada con la piedra Alius. Era mi balón negro, el mismo que había utilizado cuando era capitán del Prominence, el mismo que debería haber desaparecido en la explosión, el mismo que ha provocado este accidente.

Por primera vez, levanté la mirada para comprobar el estado de mi amigo, pero me arrepentí al segundo, al ver cómo su inexpresivo rostro se encontraba lleno de magulladuras y arañazos, seguido de sus brazos, pero no pude seguir con las piernas, ya que se encontraban tapadas por las finas sábanas blancas del hospital.

No pude evitar que mis ojos volvieran a aguarse al ver a Bryce así; él no les había hecho nada, sólo intentaba ayudarme, pero por mi jodida culpa ahora se encontraba en una camilla de hospital, sin saber cuándo volvería a despertar, o incluso si volvería a hacerlo algún día.

-¿Ves? Esto es lo que le pasará a aquellos que decidan ayudar a un inútil como tú, Claude- _esa_ voz de nuevo, no puedo retener mis ganas, y comienzo a llorar silenciosamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha tenido que ser él? ¡Esto es conmigo, no tenías que haberle metido en esto!- digo entre lastimeros sollozos, mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas de mi rostro, por el que brevemente caerían más.

-Tal y como tú has dicho, esto es entre tú y yo- me sorprendo al oír esto- pero, tú le metiste en esto al contarle de mi existencia, ¿o no es así?- la arrogancia de la que una vez fue mi voz me hiere, y más aún el hecho de que haya sido yo el que ha mandado a Bryce al hospital.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- tras decir esto, vuelvo a llorar desconsoladamente, sin esforzarme lo más mínimo en retener las lágrimas.

-Quiero que me dejes al mando- no puedo aceptar esa petición, sería algo como vender mi alma al diablo, no puedo recaer. No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Quién te ha hecho volver?- pregunto a la nada, mirando a mi alrededor.

-Por _venganza_ \- dijo con énfasis en la última palabra- te daré un tiempo para que medites tus opciones- dicho esto, la voz no volvió a hablar en lo que quedaba de tarde.

¿A qué se refiere con _dejarle al mando_? Y, ¿qué mierda significa que ha vuelto por venganza? ¿Qué está pasando?

Me pasé las horas muertas en la habitación, algunos chicos del orfanato vinieron a ver a su amigo, pero ninguno era capaz de pasar mas de diez minutos sin derrumbarse. Lina entraba de rato en rato, convenciéndose de que todo estaría bien, pero cuando veía a Bryce en esa camilla, toda esperanza la abandonaba, volviendo al principio del ciclo.

Yo, por mi parte, no paré de darle vueltas a las palabras de _esa_ voz, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, el horario de visitas había acabado, así que me levanté de la silla en la que me encontraba, y seguí a la enfermera hasta la puerta. Al llegar al marco, me giré para ver a mi amigo una última vez.

-Adiós, Bryce- dije, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a agolparse en mis ojos- lo siento mucho- susurré, sintiendo como una lagrima solitaria se deslizaba por mi mejilla izquierda.

Esa tarde no hubo niños jugando en el jardín, ni risas, ni sonrisas, ni felicidad. Sólo tristeza. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, algunas chicas que habían compartido equipo con él algunos meses atrás lloraban desconsoladas en sus respectivas habitaciones, nuestros amigos estaban devastados, preguntándose cómo había podido suceder tal tragedia.

Pero sólo yo lo sé, y lo peor de todo es que es culpa mía.

Pronto anocheció, y pocos fueron los que bajaron a cenar, mas nadie terminó su plato. Todos estaban impactados, tristes, pero, sobre todo, preocupados. No se podía decir que se llevaran todos bien con mi mejor amigo, pero aquí todos somos una gran familia, aunque no nos guste admitirlo, y nos duele cuando algo malo le pasa a alguno de nosotros, como es el caso.

Extrañamente, hubo un momento en el que tuve esperanza y decidí salir de la habitación y que me diera un poco el aire, pero jamás pensé que me encontraría aquel panorama.

En el pasillo se encontraba una chica bajita, con un largo bello pelo morado, dándole fuertes patadas a un balón de fútbol, el cual rebotaba en las paredes, provocando fuertes estruendos. Bryce y ella eran muy cercanos, y era bien conocido por todos que ambos compartían sentimientos más allá de la amistad, y ellos tampoco se esforzaban en negarlo.

No la había tratado mucho, pero era bien conocida por reaccionar de manera impredencible frente a situaciones difíciles, aunque hacía tiempo que no perdía los estribos de esa manera, pues mi amigo conseguía tranquilizarla con tan sólo un par dd palabras.

Pero ahora él no está, y es culpa mía.

Decidí volver a entrar en el cuarto, sólo quería llorar. No me apetecía hacer nada, quería que toda esa tristeza que llevaba dentro me consumiera de una vez por todas, para así no sentir más este sentimiento de culpa que no me dejaba vivir. Pero era imposible, así que intenté dormirme, cosa que conseguí a los pocos minutos.

…

Abro los ojos y no veo nada, sólo oscuridad, pero, poco a poco, mi vista se va aclarando, y reconozco dónde estoy enseguida; el hospital.

Me encuentro en la habitación de Bryce. Sobre su cama, hay un reloj que marca las 00:12, una hora que perfectamente podría ser posible, ya que me acosté sobre las doce menos diez, por lo que hay posibilidad de que sea la hora correcta actual.

Decido acercarme a la cama de mi amigo; seguía exactamente igual que esta tarde, y realmente no sé si eso me tranquiliza o me preocupa.

-¿Lo has pensado ya?- me sobresalto al oír una voz a mi espalda. Me doy la vuelta bruscamente, asustado, buscando al portador de _esa_ voz.

-Se acaba el tiempo, Claude- esta vez la oigo a mi derecha, así que me giro lentamente hacia ese lado, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme conmigo mismo, qué digo, me encontré con quien, en un pasado, fue conocido como Torch, vestido con su equitación del Prominence, con el balón negro bajo su pie izquierdo, y con esas macabras líneas bajando por sus mejillas, terminando en su típica sonrisa arrogante.

Si un par de pasos atrás, asustado, cosa que hizo que su sonrisa arrogante se ensanchara aún más.

-¿Lo has pensado ya, o qué?- repitió, acercándose a mí.

-No pienso dejarte hacer lo que sea que quieras hacer, por lo menos con mi ayuda- sentencié, o eso creía, pues él rió al oírme, cosa que me extrañó en cantidad.

-Que iluso eres, Claude- dice, girándose a mi amigo- no me queda otra entonces- el balón comienza a brillar con fuerza, y de pronto, se oyen unos pitidos.

-¡No! ¡Para!- grité, al ver cómo el monitor que mostraba los latidos de Bryce dibujaban grandes altibajos, muy seguidos. Miré el rostro de mi amigo, y veo cómo su expresión ha cambiado, cosa que me sorprende y asusta al mismo tiempo; tiene el ceño fruncido, y aprieta los labios fuertemente.

-La krypyonita es lo que le ha salvado la vida- dice, y me giro hacia él- en su momento, no sintió el impacto del accidente, porque la kryptonita lo absorbió, pero, ahora que la he desactivado, está comenzando a sentir todo el dolor de antes.

La kryptonita era una de las muchas sustancias que conformaba la piedra Alius; se encargaba de absorber los dolores y molestias por los esfuerzos, y nos permitía poder explotar nuestro potencial sin sentir ninguna repercusión muscular. Por eso, cuando apagabas el moderador, sentías dolor, porque, realmente, lo único que hacía era mantener la kryptonita activada.

El aparato seguía pitando, cada vez más rápido. Me entra el pánico y no sé qué hacer, es su vida o mi libertad.

Me acercó a Torch, y le miro a los ojos, veo cómo ensancha su sonrisa aún más, mientras me mira desafiante.

-Creo que has tomado la decisión correcta- en el momento en el que dice esto, el balón vuelve a brillar, y el monitor vuelve a la normalidad, a la vez que el rostro de mi mejor amigo se relaja.

-Júrame que no vas a hacerles nada, ni a él- dije mirando a Bryce- ni a nadie- concluyo.

-Yo no voy a ser el que haga las cosas a partir de ahora, ese es tu trabajo- me dice, pero paso por alto su comentario.

Torch levanta una de sus manos, y la coloca a la altura de sus hombros, con su palma mirándome a mí, y me la acerca lentamente.

Yo le imito, y justo en el momento en el que nuestras manos están a punto de tocarse, miro a mi amigo por última vez.

-Lo siento mucho, Bryce- susurro, y en ese instante, uno ambas manos.

Lo próximo que siento es como una sonrisa arrogante se instala en mis labios, y como ya no hay ni rastro de Torch; porque ahora, yo soy Torch.

 **¡Pues ya está! Espero que os haya gustado mucho. :) Podéis dejarme críticas constructivas y vuestras impresiones en una review, espero leeros. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**


	5. V Maldita suerte

**¡Hola, hola! Creo que nunca he actualizado tan seguido, XD pero bueno, aquí os dejo el quinto capítulo de esta historia, ¡espero que os guste!**

 **Capítulo 5**

Me desperté sobresaltado a la mañana siguiente. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no era capaz de asimilar el sueño tan raro que había tenido, pero, ¿había sido un sueño? Se sintió tan real…

Al levantarme de la cama me di cuenta de que no había sido ningún sueño; el balón negro de anoche se encontraba sobre la cama de Bryce, lo que me provocó un gran dolor de cabeza instantáneo. Llevo mis manos a mi cabeza, y aguanto unos segundos en esta postura, cuando oigo _esa_ voz.

-Bien, Claude, voy a explicarte cómo van a ser las cosas a partir de ahora- decía con un tono de superioridad que me ponía enfermo- Yo voy a estar al mando, es decir, tú vas a cumplir mis órdenes, vas a ir a donde yo te diga, y no vas a contarle a nadie de mi presencia, en caso de que no quieras que acaben como tu amigo- continuó- pero, en caso de que te negaras a cumplir mis deseos, tomaré el control de tu cuerpo, y lo harás en contra tu voluntad, ¿queda claro?- concluyó con voz arrogante.

Torch estaba dentro de mi cabeza, e iba a ser muy difícil sacarle de ahí, por lo menos sin ningún tipo de ayuda de psiquiatras o exorcistas, por lo que no me queda otra que obedecer sus órdenes.

-Lo haré, si con ello consigo mantener a mis amigos a salvo- digo, recordando que debo ir a visitar a Bryce al hospital esta tarde.

-Si mantienes la boca cerrada, te aseguro que no les pasará nada que no deba pasarles- su intento de tranquilizarme sólo consigue ponerme los vellos de punta, y siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

-¿Cómo que no les pasará nada que no deba pasarles? ¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto al aire.

-Quiero que vayas al hospital y cojas la mochila de Bryce, en ella encontrarás el brazalete, cuando lo tengas en tu poder, te diré qué hacer después- me dijo, pasando completamente de mis preguntas.

-Primero respóndeme, ¿piensas hacerle daño a alguien?- pregunté algo preocupado y atemorizado.

-No seré yo quien se lo haga- acto seguido, la voz no vuelve a hablar, y me deja más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

No sé qué tendrá Torch en mente, pero no es nada bueno, de eso estoy completamente seguro.

Decido hacer caso a lo que me dijo, y me levanto de la cama para ir al hospital, pero me sorprendo a mí mismo cogiendo el balón negro y metiéndolo bajo mi cama, para después salir de la habitación dando un brusco portazo involuntario.

En el pasillo se encuentra Ethan, otro de mis grandes amigos de la infancia, que se sorprende al ver mi brusquedad y decide acercarse a mí.

-Claude, ¿te pasa algo?- me pregunta desde la distancia, mientras se acerca a mí. Le doy un fuerte empujón con mi hombro derecho, y veo la confusión en su mirada.

-Quita de en medio- digo, a la vez que bajo muy confuso las escaleras hacia el primer piso.

Y entonces caigo, Torch me está manejando a su gusto.

-Oye, no puedes hacer eso- le digo, una vez salimos del orfanato en dirección al hospital.

-Aquí las órdenes las doy yo, Beacons- repentinamente, vuelvo a sentir control sobre mi cuerpo, y siento tentación de volver a disculparme con Heat, de no ser porque la voz habló de nuevo- ahora, dirígete al hospital y encuentra el brazalete.

Debo obedecer, sí o sí, ya que si no lo hago voluntariamente, Torch me manejaría a su merced para que lo hiciese.

Comienzo a caminar hacia el hospital, a paso ligero y, en menos de veinte minutos, llego a la puerta del edificio. Tomó una bocanada de aire y, tras haberla soltado, entro en el macabro edificio; nunca me hicieron gracia los hospitales, en ellos es donde la vida se acaba y no me hace gracia pensar en ello.

Subo las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso, y busco con la mirada la habitación de Bryce, donde debería estar la bolsa con el brazalete.

Pero justo al entrar, me percato de la presencia de otros dos jóvenes que estaban dentro de la pequeña estancia, uno de pie, y otro sentado.

-Mierda, ¿qué hacen Xavier y Jordan aquí? ¿No se suponía que seguían de vacaciones con la selección?- pensé, mientras abría la puerta, atrayendo su atención.

El Inazuma Japón había reservado un par de semanas de vacaciones en un resort paradisíaco en Okinawa, para así poder celebrar a lo grande el haber ganado el torneo, pero, ¿han pasado ya las dos semanas?

-¡Hola, chicos! ¡No esperaba veros aquí!- exclamé, intentando que mi sonrisa no se viera demasiado falsa, y parece que funcionó, puesto que ambos chiquillos me devolvieron una pequeña sonrisa, pero su mirada seguía siendo triste.

-¡Hola, Claude! Hemos vuelto esta mañana, y cuando hemos llegado Lina nos contó lo del accidente- me respondió Xavier, mientras dirigía su mirada verdosa a mi inconsciente amigo.

-¿Cómo pasó?- se limitó a preguntar Jordan, quien seguía aturdido por la noticia.

-Fue un accidente de tráfico, no se muy bien los detalles, pero por lo visto el vehículo se desvió bruscamente de la carretera, y le abordó- respondí, acercándose a ellos.

-Esperemos que esté bien- habló el pelirrojo para sí mismo, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con uno de sus mechones.

Entonces, recordé a qué había venido en un primer momento.

-Oye, chicos, ¿habéis visto la mochila de Bryce? Lina me ha pedido que venga a buscarla- mentí, mirando a mi alrededor, buscándola.

-No tengo ni idea- dijo Xavier, pero fue interrumpido por el moreno.

-¡Aquí está! Ten- me dijo, mientras sacaba la mochila de detrás de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, y me la lanzó.

La mochila estaba entre abierta, y cuando se encontraba en suspensión, un pequeño trozo de tela blanco salió de ella, cayendo al suelo. Cogí la mochila en el aire, y maldecí doscientas mil veces mi suerte, al ver que lo que se había caído, no era ni más ni menos que el brazalete.

Jordan no lo reconoció al instante, pero por la expresión de Xavier, supe que sabía perfectamente lo que era.

-Claude, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?- preguntó atemorizado, y pude comprobar por su cara de sorpresa, que Jordan había reconocido el pequeño pedazo de tela.

Entonces miré a Bryce, en esa camilla de hospital, en estado de coma, y todo por haberle contado lo que estaba pasando. No puedo provocar más accidentes, no puedo seguir esparciendo dolor, no puedo contarles la verdad.

Lo único que se me ocurre (para así no decir ninguna tontería descabellada) es recoger el brazalete del suelo, y salir de la habitación corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ninguno de los dos me seguía, estarían demasiado impactados por lo sucedido, y yo acababa de salir del hospital. Me paré a recuperar el aire en uno de los muros traseros, y Torch comienza a hablar de nuevo.

-Bien hecho, Claude- me dice- ahora, quiero que te pongas el brazalete- siento una angustia inmediata cuando dice eso.

Los brazaletes y los balones negros están conectados a la piedra Alius, y por la experiencia que tuve anoche, he podido comprobar que alguien ha vuelto a activar algún fragmento, por lo que si le hago caso, seré su esclavo hasta que alguien la desactive.

Niego con la cabeza, sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de llorar. No era capaz de hacerlo, no era capaz de venderme de tal manera, no era capaz de volver a caer en las redes malignas de la Alius de nuevo. Simplemente, no era capaz, y eso le hacía inútil, tal y como Torch me dijo en su momento.

Entonces siento como mi mano se relaja, y cojo el brazalete con la contraria. Inconscientemente, comienzo a llorar, y, poco a poco, voy sintiendo como el brazalete sube por mi brazo izquierdo.

Y último que siento es que quiero venganza; por mí, por Bryce, por todos los que se van a ver envueltos en la catástrofe que se avecina, por el mundo, en general.

Y entonces ya está aquí, Torch ha vuelto.

 **Pues, ¡hasta aquí el capítulo 5! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Podéis dejármelo en una review! ¡Hasta pronto! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**


	6. VI Una nueva meta

**¡Hola, hola! Creo que** **este es el** **capítulo que más me ha costado escribir de todos, jaja. Tuve un bloqueo mental brutal, pero aún así, he podido salir de la encerrona en** **la que me** **había metido yo solita, jeje. ¡Espero que os** **guste el capítulo 6!**

 **Capítulo 6**

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer toda mi espalda, mis vellos se erizaron de golpe, un sudor frío bajaba por mi frente, y mis pupilas se dilataban y contraían sin control alguno. Apreté mis puños, a la vez que comenzaba a ahogarme con el tremendo nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Era un subidón de energía, pronto comencé a sentir unas tremendas náuseas, tal y como la primera vez que mantuve contacto con la piedra Alius.

Mi cabeza va a estallar, no me encuentro bien, necesito ayuda. Cuando levanto la mirada para gritar, siento algo bajar por mis mejillas, ¿eran mis lágrimas? No, eran esas macabras líneas negras, de nuevo impregnando mi pálida piel.

No puedo ver nada debido a la gran cantidad de lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos. Comienzo a desesperarme, hiperventilo bruscamente y comienzo a sentir cómo mis rodillas no pueden soportar el peso de mi cuerpo.

Entonces caigo de rodillas al suelo, apoyando las palmas de mis manos en el asfalto. Es una sensación asfixiante, no sé cómo hacerla parar, no sé cómo. Y eso me hace inútil.

Pero justo en ese momento caí; era el brazalete el causante de todo. Con mi mano derecha intenté hacerlo bajar por mi delgado brazo, pero era imposible, era como si se hubiera fusionado con mi piel, y me dolía intentar sacármelo.

Me entra el pánico y comienzo a marearme aún más. No me da tiempo de pedir ayuda cuando caigo al suelo, chocando mi rostro con el suelo.

Al abrir los ojos me encuentro con un lugar que no me suena nada, es una sala oscura, que estaría completamente vacía de no ser por las tres puertas doradas que se alzaban frente a mí.

Ya no hay rastro de aquella sensación, ni de mis lágrimas, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada hace rato.

-Claude, tú tienes la llave- Torch vuelve a hablarme- utilízala- finaliza.

¿Se está refiriendo a que yo soy la llave para abrir las puertas? ¿Qué es lo que quiere enseñarme?

Me reincorporo y me acerco a la primera puerta. Algo dudoso, coloco mi mano derecha sobre el pequeño pomo brillante, pero que, extrañamente, no reflejaba nada. Automáticamente, giro la muñeca, y la abro completamente.

Es un campo de fútbol, pero no uno normal, sino que era el campo principal de la Academia Alius, en el que nos solíamos reunir los cinco equipos cuando nuestro padre tenía algo que anunciarnos.

-Bueno, como bien sabréis, ya sabemos los resultados de las pruebas- habló una voz muy conocida para mí- os vamos a dividir en cinco grupos, categorizados según el nivel de la fuerza y resistencia que hemos estado analizando durante estas últimas semanas- continuó.

Decidí entrar en el campo, bajé por las gradas, hasta llegar a la barandilla que se encontraba sobre los vestuarios. Me asomé al campo, y pude ver cómo un montón de niños de unos doce o trece años se encontraban sentados como indios, en silencio, esperando lo que ese hombre tendría que decirles.

Entre todos esos niños, me pude distinguir a mí, dándome de manotazos con Bryce, algo muy común en los días de la Academia.

-También he de recordar que es obligatorio el uso de los nombres que os asigné en su día, y que está terminantemente prohibido utilizar los anteriores- dijo, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia un proyector, en el que fueron apareciendo los nombres de todos y cada uno de los allí presentes.

Jamás olvidaré la sensación que tuve cuando vi que mi mejor amigo y yo estaríamos en equipos diferentes, y más aún cuando comprendí que a partir de ese momento, éramos rivales para conseguir el título de génesis.

Desde ese día le guardé rencor a ese hombre, eso era algo que no podía perdonarle, y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se saliese de rositas. Desde entonces, quise vengarme de él.

Volví a subir las gradas, y salí por la puerta, cerrándola tras regresar a la sala. Sin dudarlo un segundo, repetí el mismo proceso con la puerta contigua, que me llevó a una pequeña sala, en la que se encontraba Astram Schiller, mi _padre_ , sentado, tomándose tranquilamente un té.

De repente, pude ver cómo mi yo anterior entraba en la sala.

-¿Qué quiere decir conque mi equipo no jugará contra el Raimon?- le ladré furiosamente.

-Es así de simple, Torch- habló, con voz calmada- ni Diamond ni Prominence tenían permiso para jugar, pero parece que a Gazelle le entró por un oído y le salió por otro. Sólo permito que el equipo Génesis se enfrente a ellos, ya que es el más fuerte de todos y así podré demostrarle al primer ministro que mi proyecto tiene futuro- terminó.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- pregunté tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Porque es mi voluntad- sentenció.

Recuerdo que ese día juré vengarme de él, y que esa misma tarde formé el equipo Caos, junto con Bryce, y me volví capitán para así ser yo el que le demostrara que era capaz de dirigir a un equipo preparado para aplastar al Raimon, y así lo hice. Nosotros sí que nos merecíamos ese título, no como Xene y los suyos.

Salí por la puerta, y regresé a esa extraña sala. Sólo quedaba una puerta, así que me acerqué rápidamente y giré el pomo con firmeza.

Llegué a una pequeña habitación, en la que se encontraba Astram sentado en el suelo, con las manos sobre sus rodillas, y la espalda apoyada a la pared. Yo me encontraba de pie frente a él, preguntándole algo cuya respuesta me persiguió hasta hace días.

-Padre, dígame, ¿de qué se arrepiente más, de habernos utilizado, o de haber causado tanto daño a gente inocente?- preguntó mi yo del pasado.

-De lo que más me arrepiento es de haber confiado toda mi fortuna e invertido millones en un proyecto que al final no tuvo ningún tipo de beneficio, es más, unos niños tuvieron que detenerme, y eso es de lo más vergonzoso de todo el asunto- terminó.

También recuerdo perfectamente la sensación que tuve en ese momento. ¿Por qué se arrepentía de eso, y no de habernos usado para satisfacer sus malvados deseos?

Poco a poco, comencé a sentir algo muy conocido para mí; ira. Estoy furioso, ese hombre me amargó la infancia, y él ni siquiera se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Juré que me vengaría, y creo que ya sé cuál es la mejor manera para hacerle sufrir de la misma manera que él me hizo sufrir a mí.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, reconocí los muros del hospital, y entonces comprendí que todo había sido un sueño.

Pero gracias a él, ahora sabía perfectamente qué debía hacer; demostrarle que el proyecto Génesis sí que tenía salida, y que yo sería el que se la diese.

Porque, querido padre, la venganza se sirve en plato frío, y yo me pienso encargar de calentarlo.

 **Pues, ¡hasta aquí el capítulo 6! Espero que os haya gustado mucho, podéis dejarme vuestra opinión en una review, las leeré encantada. :) ¡Hasta pronto!**

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**


	7. VII Yo soy su venganza

**¡Hola! Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero no tenía tiempo ni inspiración, jaja. Bueno, no me enrollo más, ¡espero que os guste! :)**

 **Capítulo 7**

 _Hospital Inazuma, dos semanas después._

Los latidos de mi corazón resonaban en la pequeña habitación del hospital. Mis ojos se iban acostumbrando poco a poco a la oscuridad pero, al intentar incorporarme, siento un tremendo dolor en la parte baja de mi espalda.

-Joder, cómo duele- maldigo en voz baja, mientras vuelvo a intentar sentarme en la rígida cama, sin éxito.

De repente, la escasa luz de la luna que atravesaba el grueso cristal de la ventana se intensifica considerablemente, cegándome en el acto.

Me froto los ojos rápidamente, y consigo distinguir una silueta frente a mí.

No puede ser.

 _Orfanato Don Sol._

Infalible, era la palabra perfecta para definir mi plan.

En las últimas dos semanas he conseguido ultimar cada detalle, y estoy completamente seguro de que conseguiré llevarlo a cabo con éxito.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde el _incidente_ en el hospital con Xavier y Jordan, y extrañamente no me acosaron a preguntas cuando nos volvimos a ver, es más, actuaban como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Todo era muy extraño.

Torch no me había vuelto a hablar, pero no me sorprende.

En este corto período de tiempo he comenzado a actuar de manera distante; apenas salgo de mi habitación, no hablo con nadie, me escaqueo de ir al instituto, simplemente ignoro la existencia de las demás personas.

Lina se preocupaba por mí, Brenda venía cada día a intentar averiguar qué me pasaba, pero su inteligencia e ingenio no podían comprender mis intenciones, ni lo que siento, ni nada de lo que me pasaba.

Sólo salía para visitar a Bryce, eso era algo que nunca dejé de hacer. Me pasaba las mañanas enteras charlando con él, pese a que no podía oírme, pero era mejor que ir a clase.

Me dolía ver cómo mi mejor amigo yacía sobre una cama de hospital, sin poder hablar, jugar al fútbol, o simplemente abrir los ojos.

Le echo mucho de menos. La culpa me comía por dentro al verle, pero los médicos seguían mostrando optimismo, por lo que yo seguía acudiendo día tras día, a contarle cualquier tontería, a explicarle mi plan.

Pero él no podía oírme.

Me incorporo en mi cama y miro la hora en mi teléfono movil; 04:39. Demasiado pronto como para bajar a desayunar, pero demasiado tarde como para salir fuera.

Repaso mentalmente mi plan para vengarme de mi padre, bueno, de Astram Schiller; pienso hacer realidad uno de sus mayores sueños, pero de la manera más cínica e indiferente posible. Porque esta vez el mérito será sólo mío, y él verá desde una celda cómo yo consigo aquello con lo que él deliraba a diario.

Vuelvo a recostarme sobre el colchón, en un intento de volver a dormirme, pero era imposible; el insomnio era mi más fiel amigo durante las frías noches de invierno, y parecía haberse intensificado desde el accidente de Bryce.

Bryce. Mis pensamientos vuelven a esa triste habitación en la que descansaba mi amigo desde hacía ya tres semanas, y la culpa y la angustia me oprimen el pecho.

Pero, de repente comienzo a sentir algo diferente, como un presentimiento, y no precisamente bueno.

Y entonces, en un impulso, me levanto de la cama, y decido hacer lo más descabellado que podría parecer; ir a verle al hospital.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas? Vuelve a tumbarte en esa cama ahora mismo- ordena Torch, sorprendiéndome.

En cuanto oigo su voz me doy cuenta de que mis suposiciones eran correctas, y que algo tiene que haber pasado.

 _Si no me ha hablado desde hace dos semanas, algo debe haber estado planeando, y estoy seguro de que Bryce tiene que estar involucrado._

Me visto rápidamente ignorando las órdenes de Torch, y salgo silenciosamente del orfanato, para comenzar a correr con ímpetu hacia el hospital.

Me extraña que no trate de detenerme.

 _En algún lugar._

-Parece que Claude está ignorando las órdenes- habló serenamente una voz ronca, pero suave.

El hombre se recostó sobre su silla, y dirigió su mirada a un holograma en el que se veía como un joven pelirrojo corría como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el hospital.

-No le conviene hacerlo, de lo contrario, tendremos que tomar medidas- clamó otra voz, con un toque malicioso, a la vez que su portador esbozaba una malvada sonrisa.

-Podemos confiar en que Torch será capaz de controlarle, pero en caso de que no fuera así, tenemos a otra persona que nos podrá ser de gran ayuda- dijo una tercera voz, a la vez que los tres rostros desviaron su mirada hasta un joven que yacía tras ellos, con las muñecas atadas a una barra metálica que abarcaba toda la pared, con la mirada baja, rendido ante el cansancio por haber forcejeado y gritado durante horas.

-Sí, para eso están los amigos- finalizó la primera voz, para reír fuertemente a continuación.

 _En el hospital._

Corrí por los interminables pasillos del hospital, la angustia se hacía mayor a medida que me iba acercando a su habitación, y debía tener cuidado de no encontrarme con ningún médico o enfermera que me prohibiera verle por no ser horario de visitas.

Me paré justo enfrente de la azulina puerta de la habitación, planteándome posibles panoramas con los que podría encontrarme.

Tras darle muchas vueltas, tomé el pomo con decisión, y entré decidido en la habitación.

Pero me sorprendí al ver lo que encontré en ella, bueno, más bien, lo que no encontré. La habitación estaba completamente vacía.

Volví a asomarme al marco, para comprobar que estaba en la habitación correcta y, en efecto, lo estaba.

Y entonces sentí miedo. ¿Dónde estaba mi mejor amigo? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Estaría bien?

Salgo corriendo al pasillo, y comienzo a buscar a una enfermera o doctor que estuviera de guardia.

-¡Enfermera! ¡Mi amigo ha desaparecido de su habitación!- dije a una chica muy pálida, con unos mechones azulinos cubriéndole el rostro. Tenía la mirada perdida.

-Ah, ¿sí?- pregunta con serenidad- es una lástima- dice, sorprendiéndome- quizá tú también debas desparecer- concluyó, mirándome a los ojos.

Sus orbes acaramelados tienen un toque macabro que me pone los vellos de punta, más aún después de lo que me acababa de decir.

Retrocedo un par de pasos, y ella se levanta del taburete en el que se encontraba, y camina peligrosamente hacia mí.

-Buenos noches, Claude- dice, y lo último que siento es un pinchazo en mi brazo que me adormila todo el cuerpo, haciendo que caiga al suelo en pocos segundos.

-Buen trabajo- susurra alguien a sus espaldas, a la vez que camina hacia nosotros, pero no puedo distinguir quién debido al mareo que siento en ese momento- ahora, a dormir- concluyó, chasqueando los dedos. Al poco tiempo, siento como la enfermera cae al suelo, dormida.

- _Quiero venganza, Claude_ \- al oír esa frase, reconozco a ese hombre, y el miedo se apodera de mí, haciendo que sienta unas tremendas ganas de salir huyendo- _y tú me vas a ayudar-_ finaliza.

Pero ya es tarde, me ha atrapado, y es imposible escapar.

Yo soy su venganza.

 **Bueno, ¡pues hasta aquí el capítulo 7! Por fin he podido salir de la encerrona en la que me había metido, jeje. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Podéis dejármelo en una review! Os leeré encantada. :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**


	8. VIII ¿Dónde estáis?

**¡Hola, hola! Hacía mucho tiempo que no actualizaba esta historial pero entre los exámenes y mi tremenda falta de inspiración, no me habían sido posible. : Pero bueno, ¡espero que disfrutéis del capítulo 8! :)**

 **Capítulo 8**

 _Orfanato Don Sol, Jordan._

Las últimas dos semanas habían sido tensas. Claude apenas salió de su habitación, nunca aparecía por clase, y sólo hablaba con Bryce, pero eso más bien podría catalogarse cómo hablar solo.

Parecía estar tramando algo.

Desde nuestro encuentro en el hospital, no hemos vuelto a hablar; es más, cuando nos cruzábamos por los pasillos, huía de nosotros con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

Pero no era para menos, tenía uno de los brazaletes en su poder; el de su equipo concretamente.

Xavier y yo comenzamos a atar cabos desde esa misma tarde en el hospital; el accidente de Bryce, el extraño comportamiento de nuestro amigo pelirrojo, la ventana rota, el brazalete de capitán, todo era una posible pista.

¿Qué le ocurría a Claude? ¿Qué era eso que trataba de ocultarnos con todas sus fuerzas? ¿Qué le ocurriría realmente a Bryce, para que Claude sintiese que fuera su culpa? ¿Habría descubierto aquello que intentamos averiguar? ¿Tan seria es la situación?

Son las cuatro de la mañana de un viernes y, como de costumbre, sigo despierto.

Miré a mi izquierda, y comprobé que Xavier yacía dormido sobre su cama. Yo seguía sin tener sueño.

Llevaba desde las dos y media viendo una serie en mi portátil, pero hace rato decidí quitarme los auriculares; total, mi compañero llevaba dormido horas y a mí me resultaban bastante incómodos.

Entonces comencé a oír voces; ligeros susurros en medio de la noche.

Pude distinguir la voz de Claude tras unos segundos, y puse mis cinco sentidos en intentar averiguar qué estaba diciendo.

Pero justo cuando mis oídos comenzaban a adaptarse al bajo tono de sus palabras, se oyó cómo alguien salía de su habitación y bajaba las escaleras sin cuidado alguno, con prisa.

Decidí despertar a Xavier y contarle lo ocurrido.

-Xavier- llamé un par de veces, hasta que abrió levemente los ojos, para mirarme con disgusto.

-Por dios, Jordan, son las cuatro de la mañana, déjame dormir- me dijo, con voz somnolienta.

Nervioso, destapé su cuerpo y comencé a sacudirlo ligeramente para que me prestase atención.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora, pesado?- preguntó a los pocos segundos, esta vez más despierto.

-Es Claude- se incorpora automáticamente- ha salido del orfanato- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿qué pretende hacer a estas horas de la madrugada en la calle?- me pregunta mientras se incorpora para levantarse de la cama.

-No lo sé, pero no es nada bueno, de eso estoy seguro- digo, mientras resoplo.

-¿Adónde irá? Si no sale más que para ir al hospital- comentó.

Bingo.

-Bryce, algo debe haber pasado- ambos nos incorporamos, con la misma idea en mente; seguir a nuestro amigo y averiguar qué pasaba y que trataba ocultar.

Nos vestimos con ropa deportiva, la misma del día anterior, y salimos en busca de Claude; eso sí, sin hacer ningún ruido para que nadie note nuestra ausencia.

-Chicos, recordad que tiene el brazalete- nos recordó una voz muy conocida para nosotros a nuestra espalda.

Nos giramos, y cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrarnos con Brenda, antiguamente conocida como Rean; ex jugadora del Prominence, y mejor amiga de nuestro amigo dado a la fuga.

-¿Cómo sabes tú lo del brazalete?- le pregunta mi amigo.

-Muy simple, entré en su habitación tras todo el estropicio de la ventana rota, y lo pude distinguir bajo la funda de su almohada- dijo tranquilamente.

-Bueno, y ¿qué haces aquí, despierta a estas horas?- pregunto yo, impaciente.

-Creo que es muy obvio, pienso ir con vosotros, y así averiguar qué le pasa- responde con una mirada llena de decisión.

Tras unos minutos discutiendo sobre si debería venir o no, la chica acaba acompañándonos al hospital.

Durante el camino, decidimos poner en común las diferentes hipótesis que teníamos sobre su extraño comportamiento, y todos coincidimos en una:

El accidente de Bryce tenía que estar relacionado con el extraño comportamiento de Claude.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, el reloj marca las cinco de la mañana.

La recepcionista nos mira curiosa cuando caminamos hacia las escaleras, y al ver que pretendíamos subirlas para llegar a la zona de las habitaciones, se interpone delante nuestra.

-Chicos, lo siento mucho, pero el horario de visitas aún no ha comenzado- nos dice amablemente.

Pero yo ya estoy cansado de todo esto, y es demasiado pronto como para pensar en la amabilidad y en lo que es o no correcto.

Así que miro a mis amigos, y al comprobar que tenemos la misma intención, corremos escaleras arriba, dejando a la recepcionista muy desconcertada, pero no tardó en seguirnos.

Al llegar a la planta en la que se encontraba la habitación de nuestro amigo, tuve una sensación extraña, como un presentimiento.

Un presentimiento no precisamente bueno.

Caminamos a paso ligero hasta la habitación de Bryce, sorprendidos por no habernos encontrado a ningún médico o enfermera en toda la planta.

La recepcionista aún no había llegado a la planta para cuando nosotros decidimos irrumpir en la silenciosa habitación.

Vacía. No había nadie en la habitación. Ni rastro de nuestros amigos.

-¿Dónde está Bryce?- dijimos los tres al unísono, mientras nos mirábamos confusos.

Revisamos la habitación, para comprobar que nadie parecía haber estado allí en horas.

-¿Creéis que Claude ya podido llevarle a algún sitio o algo?- preguntó Xavier nerviosamente.

-No, eso es totalmente imposible- respondió seriamente Brenda, mientras pensaba- Claude no tiene la suficiente fuerza como para cargar con el peso muerto de Bryce, habría necesitado la ayuda de alguien- concluyó tras unos segundos.

-Pero, ¿de quién?- pregunté.

-Reformulemos la pregunta: ¿quién ha necesitado la ayuda de alguien para llevarse a Bryce, y es muy probable que también a Claude, a otro lugar?- cuestionó Xavier, con preocupación en su rostro.

Justo en ese momento, la recepcionista irrumpe en la habitación, y se alarma al ver que el paciente no se encuentra dentro de ella.

Salimos de la estancia en cuanto nos lo ordena, y justo cuando íbamos a bajar las escaleras, me doy cuenta de algo.

-Chicos, ¿por qué hay una jeringuilla en el suelo?- pregunté, mientras me acercaba al pequeño instrumento, que se encontraba en la entrada de una sala más amplia que las demás.

Al asomarnos, nos encontramos con una enfermera de cabellos azulados sentada contra la pared, con una mano sobre su rostro, suspirando nerviosa y adolorida .

Y fue entonces que supimos que nuestros amigos estaban en las garras de un temible depredador, y que nosotros no podíamos hacer nada para socorrerlos.

Porque en cuanto su mirada acaramelada encontró la nuestra, toda esperanza de encontrarles se desvaneció por completo.

 **Pues, ¡hasta aquí el capítulo 8! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Podéis dejármelo en una review! Estaré encantada de responderos. :) ¡Muchos besos y hasta la próxima!**

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**


	9. IX El extraño plan de Claude

**¡Muy buenos días/tardes/noches! Por fin, ¡por fin os traigo el capítulo 9 de Venganza! Quiero aclarar que ya no le quedan demasiados capítulos a la historia, por lo que intentaré subirlos lo antes posible. Bueno, no me enrollo más, y ¡os dejo con el capítulo 9!**

 **Capítulo 9**

 _Locación desconocida_

Abrí los ojos al oír un fuerte estruendo a mi lado. Desvié el rostro levemente hacia la periferia, pero pronto sentí cómo mis músculos protestaban debido a los forcejeos que había llevado a cabo horas atrás.

Pude reconocer una mata de pelo roja inmediatamente.

-¡Claude!- un susurro ahogado se escapó de mis labios al ver a mi amigo, envuelto en harapos y con varios rasguños sobre sus mejillas y extremidades superiores.

-Tú, cierra el pico y ven aquí- me espetó una voz. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con uno de esos tres malditos que me habían encerrado en aquella triste habitación.

Se trataba de un hombre calvo, de estatura superior a la mayoría de hombres de su edad, vestido de traje y con unas enormes gafas cuadradas adornando su rostro.

-He dicho que vengas, así que ¡arreando que es gerundio!- tras soltar esto de forma arrogante, me coge fuertemente del brazo derecho, y me levanta de un tirón.

Mis piernas tiemblan y no soy capaz de mantener el equilibrio, por lo que vuelvo a caer de rodillas frente a él, mientras le miraba con odio infinito y asco.

-¡Vamos, inútil! ¡No te he dado permiso para volver a sentarte!- esta vez, me cogió bruscamente por la nuca, haciendo que gimiese en protesta y que mis manos no parasen de temblar.

Volvió a levantarme del suelo, y mantuvo su agarre unos instantes más, sólo por hacerme daño. Segundos después, me soltó por fin, y esta vez pude mantenerme en pie, aunque mi posición era bastante inestable.

Le miré a la cara. Asco. Mi mirada no transmitía otra cosa a parte de asco y odio.

Sonríe, a la par que se acerca a mí a paso ligero. Miro a mi alrededor en busca de algo con lo que poder defenderme en caso de que lo necesitase, pero la habitación está vacía, y él ya está frente a mí.

-¡Eres un traidor inútil y cobarde! ¡Un niñato consentido que hace lo que le da la gana! ¿Sabes qué habría pasado si la policía se hubiese enterado de todo? ¡Nos habrías jodido completamente!- grita, gesticulando muy expresivamente con sus brazos.

-No soy ningún niñato consentido- espeto- y aquí el inútil y el cobarde eres tú- concluyo, sintiendo como una mano muy fría impacta contra mi rostro fuertemente, con rabia.

Dirijo mi vista hacia el rostro de ese tipo, y exploté al ver cómo se mofaba de mí.

Me abalancé sobre él, y comencé a golpear su rostro y pecho con todas mis fuerzas, pero el haber estado forcejeando durante horas me pasó factura, y poco a poco los golpes fueron perdiendo intensidad.

El hombre se reincorporó, con una mirada más seria que podía ser distinguida a través de sus gafas, y me tiró al suelo de un empujón.

Una vez tumbado, comenzó a desahogarse a su gusto, utilizándome para ello.

Finalmente, choqué mi rostro contra el suelo, a la par que mis párpados caían poco a poco. Se oye como la puerta de la habitación se abre, y el hombre sale, encerrándome de nuevo.

Vuelvo a mirar a mi lado una vez más, y veo a Claude inconsciente.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- es lo último que pasa por mi cabeza antes de perder el conocimiento.

 _Hospital Inazuma_

Brenda se acerca rápidamente a la enfermera, bastante alarmada y con expresión de preocupación en su rostro, y se arrodilla a su izquierda. Xavier y yo nos situamos frente a ellas, también de rodillas.

-Señora, ¿está usted bien?- pregunta preocupada, mientras toma una de las manos de la joven, para comprobar que su cuerpo da leves temblores.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está el chico? ¿Qué he hecho, Dios mío?- cuestiona al aire, con los ojos muy abiertos, frunciendo el ceño y con arrepentimiento en su voz.

-Señora, tranquilícese, por favor- intenta ayudar Brenda, pero sólo consigue que a la enfermera le dé un ataque de nervios y comience a hiperventilar y a mover rápidamente y de un lado a otro sus brazos.

-Señora, ¿a qué chico se refiere?- pregunta Xavier, inclinándose en su dirección.

Los acaramelados ojos de la enfermera encuentran los orbes jade de Xavier, y como por arte de magia, parece tranquilizarse.

-No… no lo recuerdo- dijo, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus sienes- la habitación 188… ¿quién era el paciente de esa habitación?- se cuestiona a sí misma.

Habitación 188, la habitación de Bryce.

-Señora, por casualidad el chico al que se refiere no tendrá el pelo blanco. ¿verdad?- pregunté con cautela.

-No, no…- su respuesta hace que todos nos sorprendamos- A él no recuerdo haberlo visto desde ayer, fue al otro chico- dice en voz baja, a la vez que vuelve a mirar los ojos de Xavier para tranquilizarse.

-¿Pelirrojo, tal vez?- pregunta Brenda intrigada.

-Sí, creo que sí, era el chico pelirrojo que visitaba cada día al paciente de la habitación 188… también habían unos hombres con traje… creo recordar que tenían poco pelo, o quizá ni siquiera tuvieran- dice con voz más calmada, aunque aún se notaban los nervios en su tono.

Hombres calvos con traje; hay demasiados en el mundo, no pueden ser ellos, ¿o sí?

 _Orfanato Don Sol_

Me levanto al oír alguien corriendo por el pasillo del piso de arriba. ¿Qué hacen estos niños despiertos a estas horas de la madrugada?

Al abrir la puerta de mi habitación, puedo ver cómo la puerta de la calle se cierra. Me preocupo y decido asomarme a la calle, ¿quién ha decidido salir a las cinco de la madrugada?

Distingo la melena verdosa de Jordan entre la oscuridad, pero no sabría decir quiénes eran los dos acompañantes que se posicionaban a cada uno de sus lados.

-Los chicos tienen casi dieciséis años, no les va a pasar nada por salir a estas horas- susurro, en un intento de autoconvencerme.

Cuando voy a entrar en mi habitación, se me ocurre una idea; averiguar quiénes han salido, y así poder obligarles a realizar tarea extra por haberse saltado una de las normas del orfanato.

Subo las escaleras, y compruebo que hay tres habitaciones con la puerta abierta.

La primera a la que me asomo parece ser de una chica, y al ver a otra muchacha peliverde durmiendo plácidamente, lo pude verificar.

La segunda estaba vacía; las dos camas. Una de ellas era la de Bryce, por lo que era normal que estuviera vacía, pero, ¿adonde había ido Claude? Además con una chica y justo en mitad de la noche, interesante, pensé.

Cuando me disponía a salir de la estancia, me di cuenta de que había una hoja de papel doblada con prisa yaciendo en el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto?- dije para mí misma, a la par que abría la hoja.

-¿Qué estás tramando, Claude?- pregunté al aire, mientras me levantaba y dejaba la hoja sobre su cama.

En la hoja aparecían detallados los perfiles de algunos chicos del orfanato, que si te fijabas bien se trataban de aquellos que en su día pertenecieron al equipo Caos. Todos y cada uno de sus datos, a nivel físico y mental, estaban redactados de forma esquemática en la hoja; incluso había datos sobre el rendimiento académico del jugador.

-"Ethan: muy ágil y veloz, buen centrocampista, algo cabezota. Padece asma, saca buenas notas en el instituto. Mide 1'76 y pesa 75 kg."

-"Claire: muy rápida y suspicaz, capaz de predecir los movimientos del rival. Demasiado tranquila a veces, saca unas notas normales y suspende matemáticas. Mide 1'67 y pesa 63kg."

Y así con los njeve chicos restantes, incluyéndole a él mismo.

Decidí no darle importancia al hecho de que la hoja en la que estaba escrito todo, ya estaba impresa; es decir, todo lo que había escrito estaba indicado por unas directrices a ordenador. Ignoré quién se lo habría hecho llegar, y para qué serviría.

No me daba muy buena espina nada de lo que estaba pasando.

La tercera habitación era la de Xavier y Jordan. En total faltan cuatro personas, entonces, ¿cómo es posible que haya visto sólo tres?

Entonces caí; uno se había escapado, y los demás iban en su busca.

-Claude, ¿dónde te habrás metido?- pensé preocupada, sobreentendiendo que ese papel que se había encontrado significaba mucho más que lo que creía, y que tendría directamente que ver con la extraña conducta del pelirrojo.

 _Locación desconocida_

Por favor, no tardéis en encontrarnos, chicos- susurré, mientras mis cabellos rojizos caían sobre mis párpados cerrados.

Todo se volvió negro de nuevo.

 **Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado mucho! ¡Hasta la próxima! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**


	10. X Os encontraremos

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Cuánto tiempo hacía que no actualizaba esta historia! He estado bastante falta de inspiración últimamente, además de bastante liada con los exámenes y tal, así que me había sido imposible a continuar. Antes de nada, me gustaría aclarar que como máximo quedarán dos o tres capítulos para acabar la historia, y agradezco infinitamente a todas aquellas perdonas que han leído y siguen leyendo la historia, os quiero muchísimo. :) Bueno, ¡os dejo con el capítulo 10!**

 **Capítulo 10**

 _Locación desconocida, Claude._

Siempre me pregunté, ¿qué habrían sentido mis padres tras dejarme en el orfanato? ¿Llorarían? ¿Se arrepentirían? ¿Pensarían en volver a por mí?

En un instante mi vida dio un giro que nunca habría podido imaginar. Pasé de ser un pequeño cuyos padres amaban con todo su corazón, a no ser reconocido por mi propia familia.

Muchos pensarán que con tan sólo seis años no podría haber sentido el dolor de una traición, que quedarme sólo en el mundo sería doloroso, pero no tanto, porque eso son cosas de adultos, claro que sí.

Pues no. Puedo asegurar que en mis quince años de vida me han dado más palos que a cualquier persona de cuarenta.

Fue una acumulación de malos sucesos lo que provocó que me acabase rompiendo y fragmentando por dentro.

Querría que la gente supiera cuán dolorosa podría llegar a ser una traición por parte de alguien cercano.

Así que lo escribí. Anoté todas y cada una de las cosas que habían conseguido hacerme pedazos anímica y psicológicamente, y añadí aquellas que consideré oportunas para causar un gran daño a nivel físico.

¿Qué mejor manera de vengarme que destruyendo a los héroes del señor Schiller con mis propias manos?

Un golpe seco consiguió espabilarme.

Traté de reincorporarme, ya que me encontraba tumbado en el suelo y adoptando una posición algo incómoda, pero no fui capaz.

No sentía mis piernas, y apenas podía mover los brazos. ¿Qué me ha hecho esa maldita enfermera?

Conseguí mover mi cuello, y enfrenté el ruido.

Alguien había cerrado la puerta de la misteriosa habitación en la que me encontraba. ¿Quién era? Y, ¿qué había hecho?

Dirigí mi mirada ambrina hacia la dirección contraria, y por un momento sentí como mi corazón se paraba en seco.

¿Qué había hecho ese monstruo?

 _Hospital Inazuma, Xavier._

-Hombres calvos.

-Malas intenciones.

-Una enfermera que no recuerda nada.

-Claude y Bryce desaparecidos.

Esto es mucho más serio de lo que pensábamos.

-Chicos ahora es el momento, así que pensad con la cabeza- dice Brenda- ¿dónde han podido llevarles?

Jordan y yo nos miramos mutuamente, y después dirigimos una mirada dudosa hacia la pelirroja.

-¿A la base?- pregunta Jordan- Aunque no creo, ya que está completamente derribada.

Brenda nos mira a ambos, pero finalmente deposita la mirada sobre mí, haciéndome sentir algo incómodo.

-¿Dónde podrían estar?- pregunté al aire.

-En cualquier sitio- responde una muy seria Brenda- y como no hagamos algo pronto, quizás para cuando adivinemos dónde están ya no haga falta porque se hayan ido al otro barrio- finaliza con una voz en la que se podía diferenciar algo de enfado y nerviosismo.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que había un sitio en el que no había pensado hasta anteriormente.

-El laboratorio-digo, ambos se miran y vuelven a prestarme a atención- no fue derruido durante la explosión, ni explorado por los policías, es el lugar idóneo para esconderles.

-Más aún si se trata de ellos- apuntó Jordan, a la vez que se llevaba una mano hacia su boca y comenzaba a darle pequeños mordiscos a una de sus uñas. Tic nervioso bastante común.

-Pues- intervino Brenda- vayamos con Dios- dijo, y tras eso salimos de la habitación en rumbo hacia el laboratorio, dispuestos a encontrar a nuestros amigos.

 _Laboratorio, Claude._

Serás borrico- digo con sorna y algo de preocupación- ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle eso? ¿Es que no sabes lo peligrosos y agresivos que son? Estas loquísimo.

-Pues sencillamente no iba a dejar que hiciera la gracia y se victimizase- responde mientras mira al techo desde su posición- ¿y a ti cómo se te pasa por la cabeza ir al hospital a las cinco de la mañana? Luego el loco soy yo- comenta.

-Intuía que algo malo iba a ocurrir- respondo con simpleza, devolviendo la mirada al techo.

Siento como mi amigo se gira costosamente, para quedar mirándome fijamente, clavando sus orbes verdosos sobre mí.

-¿Te lo dijo _él_?- pregunta seriamente, haciendo énfasis en ese _él._

-Se podría decir que sí- digo, y cierro los ojos.

Al poco tiempo siento como mi amigo vuelve a su posición inicial, entonces siento como el cansancio acaba por poder conmigo y caigo rendido en un profundo sueño.

 _Orfanato Don Sol, Lina._

Son las siete de la mañana. Las siete, sí, y los chicos todavía no han regresado.

Tras mi hallazgo en la habitación de Claude, he tenido un mal presentimiento constante.

Hay algo muy importante que no sé y debería, que además tiene que ver tanto con los chicos como con Bryce.

¿Dónde se habrán metido? Porque estoy segura que de fiesta no se habrán ido a las cinco de la mañana; en todo caso, volverían a esa hora.

Y justo en ese momento alguien llamó al teléfono. El sonido resonó por todo el orfanato hasta llegar a mis oídos.

No me da muy buena espina el hecho de que alguien llame tan temprano, ¿y si había pasado algo? O quizás serían los chicos, que llamaban para dar explicaciones de por qué se habían escapado de madrugada.

Me apresuré a llegar a la cocina, y descolgué el aparato lo más rápido posible, con la esperanza de que fueran ellos, pero tristemente no fue así.

-Buenos días, ¿hablo con la señorita Lina Schiller?- preguntó una dulce voz femenina al otro lado de la línea. Pude identificar un tono de preocupación en su voz, y eso me puso demasiado nerviosa, más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

-Buenos días, sí, soy yo, ¿y usted?- pregunté algo desconfiada.

-Llamaba del hospital- mi corazón se aceleró al oí esas palabras, y comencé a temerme lo peor- ¿podría venir al hospital lo antes posible? Hay algo que usted necesita saber- completa la joven.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?- pregunté nerviosa y preocupada. Mi corazón parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho de lo rápido que latía.

-Pues…- al escuchar esa palabra se me cayó el alma a los pies, algo grave había pasado con Bryce.

-Voy para allá- dije, para colgar el teléfono segundos después.

Me vestí rápidamente, y partí rumbo hacia el hospital a gran velocidad.

Allí, una enfermera de pie, clara y cabellos azulinos me esperaba en la puerta, mirándome con lástima.

-¿Es usted Lina Schiller?- me pregunta amablemente.

-Sí, soy yo, ¿podría decirme si ha pasado algo malo con Bryce, por favor?- le pregunté de manera rápida y nerviosa.

-Acompáñeme a la sala, por favor, allí se lo explicaré todo- dicho esto, nos adentramos en el hospital.

Ingenua de mí, lo que me esperaba en aquel lugar era cualquier cosa menos lo que más habría podido llegar a imaginarme.

 **Bueno, ¡pues hasta aquí el capítulo 10! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. ;) ¡Un beso y hasta la próxima!**

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**


	11. XI Yo también la oigo

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Bueno, aquí os dejo el posiblemente penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, y sinceramente me da mucha lástima que se vaya a acabar tan pronto. No tardaré demasiado en subir el próximo capítulo, así que la historia pronto estará completa. :) Bueno, sin más dilación, ¡os dejo con el capítulo 11!**

 **Capítulo 11**

Hospital _Inazuma, Lina._

Salí por la puerta del hospital y sentí los primeros rayos de sol yacer sobre mi pálida piel. Alargué ambos brazos hacia mi cabeza, y deshice la coleta despeinada con la que había dormido, dejando que mi larga y abundante cabellera cubriera mis hombros y parte de mi espalda. Coloqué un poco de bálsamo sobre mis labios, y busqué mis gafas de sol dentro de mi bolso, y me las puse con un gesto grácil y elegante.

Miré al frente, contemplando el hermoso cielo mañanero de ese magnífico día en el que desvelaría todo el misterio que nos había estado envolviendo durante semanas, pero que nunca pudimos desvelar. Pero ahora soy plenamente consciente de la magnitud del problema, gracias a esa enfermera, y estoy decidida a solucionarlo.

"Ese chico pelirrojo iba a visitarle cada día, pero no iba solo. Tres hombres calvos llegaban poco después que él, y se marchaban minutos antes de que el horario de visitas finalizase.

Al principio no desconfié, ya que pese a que su apariencia física no transmitía confianza, nunca hicieron nada que no nos inspirase normalidad. Creímos que serían familiares dispuestos a cuidar de él, o que tan sólo pretendían hacerle compañía.

Pero un día los escuché hablar de cosas extrañas; decían que la kryptonita estaba activada, que el chico buscase los puntos débiles de unos chavales mediante un breve informe que debía proporcionarles, que no desconfiase, que si lo hacía su amigo estaría a salvo, que así conseguirían su venganza.

Esa misma noche irrumpí en la habitación, e hice una búsqueda exhaustiva para ver si encontraba alguna prueba que me permitiera prohibirles visitar al chico, pero lo que me encontré fue mucho peor.

Eran cajas de medicamentos vacías, o con pocas unidades, ligeramente húmedas. No fue hasta que decidí olerlas que descubrí que el líquido que las mojaba se trataba de suero.

Le habían insertado diversas sustancias a través de la vía colocada en su brazo izquierdo. Me asusté y rápidamente retiré la vía de su cuerpo, y comprobé que la zona en la que estaba colocada se había tornado de un color entre morado y rojo, dando un aspecto infectado.

En ese momento, alguien entró en la habitación, pero no era ningún médico o enfermero, sino que era uno de los tres hombres que solía visitarle. Se acercó peligrosamente a mí, me amenazó diciéndome que moriría si decía algo de lo que había descubierto, y me golpeó con fuerza haciendo que cayera al suelo. Entonces, me conectó la vía que había extraído del paciente anteriormente, y comencé a ver doble y a tener alucinaciones.

Lo último que recuerdo de ese momento es ver cómo el paciente despertaba del coma en el que se encontraba y era secuestrado por el mayor, a la vez que gritaba y forcejeaba, pero nadie acudía en su ayuda.

Cuando pude recobrar el equilibrio comencé a oír una voz dentro de mi cabeza. _Que el pelirrojo no se vaya, que no se vaya-_ repetía una y otra vez.

Volví a la sala común en la que descansaba todo el personal sanitario en sus turnos libres, y se me senté en un taburete, tratando de parar esa molesta voz que no paraba de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Pero a los pocos minutos oigo como alguien me llama, y al levantar la mirada compruebo que se trata del chico pelirrojo.

 _Que no se vaya, que no se vaya, que no se vaya-_ repetía mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Finalmente desistí, y decidí hacerle caso. Así que me levanté, busqué un tranquilizante en mi bata y se lo clavé en el hombro derecho, haciendo que cayera al suelo a los pocos segundos. Entonces oí la voz del hombre a mis espaldas, y a partir de ahí vi todo negro."

La dura declaración de la enfermera me ha dejado claro demasiadas cosas; entre ellas, que parece ser que la mezcla que le insertaron a Bryce a través de la vía era la responsable del comportamiento de la joven, por lo que también querrían controlarle a él.

La pregunta era: ¿por qué?

 _Camino hacia el laboratorio, Brenda._

-Brenda, ¿pero tú estás completamente segura de que se llegaba por aquí? No me suena esta zona- me pregunta desconfiado Xavier, decido girarme hacia él esbozando una sonrisa demasiado falsa.

-Pues claro que se llegaba por aquí, he hecho este recorrido cientos de veces- le respondo, rodando los ojos y bufando.

-Xavier mira- dice Jordan, mientras señala una pequeña construcción abandonada y medio derrumbada- esa es la fortaleza, así que debe estar cerca- comenta.

-¿La fortaleza?- les pregunto extrañada.

-Sí, era un sitio donde solíamos jugar después de haber salido del laboratorio de habernos hecho pruebas extrañas- me responde Jordan, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

-Ojalá volver a esos días, cuando nuestra vida era sencilla y nuestros amigos no estaban metidos en líos- comentó el pelirrojo, situándose a mi lado para no perderse.

Pasamos unos minutos en un silencio algo incómodo, hasta que diviso en la lejanía un edificio muy conocido para los tres; el laboratorio, protegido por dos guardas en la puerta de entrada.

Estaba situado en medio del bosque Fuji, padre decidió construirlo allí por si acaso el plan de la Academia Alius fallase, no pudieran encontrar los archivos y resultados de los experimentos que habían llevado a cabo con nosotros, ya que podrían afectar gravemente a nuestra salud e integridad física, para que así no pudieran imputarles por ello.

-Mierda, hay guardas- maldigo en voz baja, a la vez que me giro hacia mis compañeros, que me miran con expresión preocupada.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? No podemos llegar allí de buenas a primeras, nos retendrían- dice Xavier.

-Hay que trazar un plan- objeta Jordan- pero para ello debemos trabajar en equipo, ¿trato hecho?

-Trato- decimos Xavier y yo al unísono, riéndonos segundos después.

 _Laboratorio, Bryce._

Me reincorporo rápidamente del suelo, e inmediatamente después siento la repercusión muscular que tal esfuerzo ha tenido, ya que todavía protestaban debido a los forcejeos que había llevado a cabo horas atrás.

Una voz comienza a resonar dentro de mi cabeza, y consigue provocarme un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Cuando los segundos pasan, y esa voz sigue sin callarse, comienzo a desesperarme y siento como mis pulsaciones aumentan con el paso del tiempo.

 _Destrúyelos a todos, Gazelle, destrúyelos._

Giro mi cabeza en busca de Claude, y lo encuentro tumbado mirando hacia el lado contrario en el que me encontraba.

-Claude- llamo con voz nerviosa y agobiada- Claude no eres tú solo, yo también la escucho- digo, acercándome hacia él, y comenzando a sacudirle ligeramente.

-Que escuchas qué, Bryce- me responde con voz adormilada, a la vez que se gira para quedar frente a mí.

-La voz Claude, la escucho- le digo, y en ese momento siento como mi dolor de cabeza se intensifica y tengo que abrazarme a mí mismo para no perder el equilibrio y así caer al suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que la escuchas? ¿Qué mierda dice? ¡No hagas caso a lo que diga, Bryce!- grita con nerviosismo, a la vez que se incorpora y me mira de frente con expresión preocupada.

-¡No se calla! ¡No me deja! ¡Haz que pare!- exclamé, si entiendo cada vez más y más intenso mi dolor de cabeza, los latidos de mi acelerado corazón resonaban por todo mi cuerpo, y parecía que me palpitaba.

-¡Tío, tranquilo! ¡No le hagas caso, no puede controlarte si tú no le dejas!- dice convencido, mientras me agarra ambos brazos, haciéndome mirarle fijamente.

Pero entonces mi dolor de cabeza se intensifica aún más, y pierdo la sensación de equilibrio. Entonces caigo al suelo, y siento como mis párpados pesan cada vez más, a la vez que noto como todo mi cuerpo se acalora considerablemente; mi frente se empieza a perlar por el sudor.

Y justo antes de caer desmayado, pasa un último pensamiento por mi mente:

 _Destrúyelos a todos, Gazelle._

 **Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo 11? Espero que os haya gustado lo mismo que a mí escribirlo jaja. ¡Hasta la próxima! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**


	12. XII Final

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, pues hasta aquí llegó la historia chicos, el capítulo 12 será el capítulo final. Hace varios meses que comencé a escribirla, y puedo decir que ha sido la más difícil de escribir entre todas las que he publicado en FF, pero también es de la que más orgullosa estoy al fin y al cabo. Tan sólo espero que disfrutéis de este último capítulo como es debido, y sin más dilación, ¡os dejo con el capítulo 12!**

 **Capítulo 12**

 _Camino hacia el laboratorio, Jordan._

Un plan, eso es lo que necesitamos, y es justo lo que nos falta. Describamos el panorama: estamos a unos quince metros de la puerta del laboratorio, la cual se encuentra protegida por dos guardas (bastante feos, todo hay que decirlo), y a su vez, estamos escondidos tras uno de los muros de la derruida fortaleza, y para colmo Brenda y Xavier no paran de discutir por cualquier cosa.

Miro por todos lados, pero sólo alcanzo a ver varias piedras de diversos tamaños y formas, algunas ramas secas, cristales de botella, un pájaro muerto, ladrillos rotos, un zapato, montones de hojas… un momento. Un zapato, ¡un zapato!

Recorrí disimuladamente el espacio que me separaba del viejo calzado, bajo las atentas y extrañadas miradas de mis acompañantes. Lo recogí y regresé a mi escondite rápidamente, Brenda me mira y alza una ceja, insinuante y dispuesta a hablar, pero la interrumpí antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca.

-Tengo una idea, pero si sale mal, tendremos que salir por patas de aquí- digo, y Xavier me mira incrédulo- en cambio, si sale bien tendremos vía libre para entrar, ¿preparados?- les pregunto.

-Jordan, ¿qué se supone que vas a hac…?- su pregunta quedó en el aire al ver cómo lanzaba el zapato con fuerza hacia donde estaban los corpulentos hombres, dándole a uno en toda la cara. El hombre perdió el equilibrio, y tuvo que apoyarse contra el muro; en cambio, el otro comenzó a husmear por los alrededores en busca de un culpable.

-Vale chicos, tenemos vía libre así que ¡corred!- susurro, y segundos después comenzamos a correr hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió automáticamente y nos dio paso hacia el interior del laboratorio.

Ya estamos un paso más cerca de encontrar a nuestros amigos.

 _Ciudad Inazuma, Lina._

Camino rápidamente por la acera, no hay demasiada gente y mis botas de tacón resuenan contra el suelo a cada paso que doy.

Son las siete y media de la mañana, y el sol ya comienza a elevarse y a teñir nuestra bella ciudad de claridad y alegría. Realmente hoy hace un día precioso, y es maravilloso para salir a dar un paseo por el parque, o para quedar y tomar algo con los amigos, pero yo tengo otros planes muy diferentes.

Giro hacia la izquierda, y diviso la comisaría de policía en la distancia. Vuelvo a replantearme lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero si quiero ayudar a los chicos realmente necesito ayuda, porque por mucho que quiera, yo sola no soy capaz de acabar con ellos y liberar a sus rehenes. Por eso mismo, necesito que la policía esté de mi lado y me pueda brindar el apoyo que necesito para poder liberar a los chicos de sus garras.

Recorrí decidida toda la acera, y cuando me encuentro frente a la puerta del imponente edificio, tomo aire profundamente y, sin pensarlo un segundo más, me adentro en él.

-Buenos días, me gustaría hablar con el detective Smith- le digo con voz firme y clara al policía que se encontraba tras el mostrador, quien me mira con extrañeza, pero al ver mi expresión comprende la importancia de la situación y se levanta, acercándose a mí.

-Sígame, por favor- dice seriamente, y me dirige hacia una pequeña sala de interrogatorios, en la que se encontraba el hombre que conseguiría ayudarme a encontrar a mis chicos, quien me hace una seña para que me acercase y tomase asiento frente a él.

Entonces, suspiré y comencé a contarle todo lo que había sucedido durante las últimas dos semanas bajo su atenta e incrédula mirada.

 _Laboratorio, Claude._

Ay madre, ay madre, ay madre. ¿Qué mierda está pasando ahora?

Bryce está inconsciente, y no responde a mis llamadas y golpes, tampoco a las cosquillas, y mira que con sólo tocarle las costillas se hace un flan, pero ahora parece completamente ausente, y sinceramente me da miedo lo que pueda estar ocurriendo en su interior.

Sus manos tiemblan, y su pulso es irregular, pero no parece que vaya a recuperar el sentido, por lo menos por ahora. Su rostro no muestra ningún tipo de expresión, cosa que no me tranquiliza en absoluto, ya que en estos momentos preferiría escuchar sus impertinencias o cualquiera de sus tonterías antes de verle así, pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abre provocando un fuerte estruendo que me sobresalta. El más gordo de los tres calvos se adentra en la pequeña estancia, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-¿Y tú qué quieres ahora?- le espeto, incorporándome delante de mi amigo, para que así no pueda acercase a él, ya que no me fío de sus poco nobles intenciones.

-Apártate, estorbo- dice, acercándose peligrosamente a mí. De un agarrón de hombros, me quita de en medio para así poder ver en qué estado se encontraba Bryce, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que comenzaba a soltar carcajadas a tutiplén, dándole un aspecto macabro a la par que espeluznante.

Cuando intento volver a aproximarme a mi compañero, el muy bruto me pega un empujón que hace que pierda el equilibrio y caiga de espaldas al suelo, torciéndome el tobillo derecho en el acto.

Mientras me agarraba fuertemente la zona adolorida, el hombre cargó a Bryce en su espalda y volvió a salir de la habitación, dando un fuerte portazo.

¿Adónde llevaba a mi amigo? ¿Qué cojones pretendían hacerle más allá de todo lo que ya le han hecho?

Pero desde mi situación tan sólo puedo rezar y esperar que esté bien, aunque sé perfectamente que no lo estará si esos animales lo tienen en su poder.

 _Laboratorio, Brenda._

Joder, este sitio parece mucho más grande que la última vez que estuve aquí. Miro a mi alrededor, pero no hay nada aparte de los focos azules que iluminan el largo pasillo principal. Xavier le reprocha a Jordan que si su plan hubiese salido mal, seguramente ahora correríamos la misma suerte que un toro en una plaza.

-Pues es verdad, pero lo que importa es que estamos dentro, así que no te calientes la cabeza con el qué habría pasado porque ahora debemos centrarnos en buscar a nuestros amigos- le dice con voz firme pero amigable.

Xavier bufa y comienza a caminar a lo largo del corredor. Ambos decidimos seguirle en silencio, fijándonos en cada detalle del monótono pasillo de paredes metálicas, similares a las de la Academia Alius.

Llegamos a una sala amplia, bien iluminada y con una gran mesa en el centro, pero no había ninguna silla. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por grandes estanterías llenas de libros científicos y alguna que otra maqueta, cartas, y medicamentos.

De esa sala a su vez, nacían tres nuevos pasillos, cada uno yendo en una dirección diferente. Los tres nos miramos mutuamente, y finalmente decidimos que cada uno investigase uno, y que en caso de encontrar alguna pista sobre el paradero de nuestros amigos (o a ellos mismos) debíamos comunicarlo al resto por mensaje de texto.

Decidí tomar el camino derecho, y me aventuré en el estrecho pasillo iluminado por unas pequeñas luces blancas que sobresalían de entre las paredes. A medida que avanzaba iba encontrando multitud de salas de experimentos, con pastillas y jeringuillas esparcidas por el suelo, provocándome una angustia interna al recordar todo lo que pasé dentro de aquellas salas de tortura, según las conocía yo.

Seguí avanzando, esta vez más rápidamente al escuchar lejanos golpes a una de las puertas del final. Esperanzada, corrí hasta llegar al lugar del que provenían aquellos ruidos, y cuál fue mi alegría al ver a Claude a través de los barrotes situados en la parte superior de la puerta, dándole porrazos a una estantería blanca tirada en el suelo.

Intenté abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave y la cerradura parecía lo demasiado resistente como para que fuese imposible romperla. Pero amigos, ¿quién creéis que soy? ¡Soy Brenda, la chica capaz de solucionar cualquier problema por difícil que sea!

Rebusqué en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta en busca de algo con lo que poder abrir la puerta, pero no encontré nada más que un paquete de chicles y un par de céntimos, pero con eso no puedo hacer nada, para mi desgracia.

Decidí inspeccionar la habitación de enfrente, ya que estaba abierta, con la intención de encontrar algo que pudiera utilizar para burlar la cerradura. Miré en las estanterías, bajo las mesas, abrí cajones, busqué en cajas de medicamentos, pero no hallé nada útil. Pero justo cuando me disponía a salir de la estancia, divisé un pequeño objeto metálico al lado de la puerta; un mechero. ¡Un mechero!

Corrí hacia el encendedor y comprobé que funcionaba correctamente, así que volví al pasillo y saqué de mi bolsillo el paquete de chicles; acto seguido, comencé a masticarlos con prisa, y cuando la masa mentolada se volvió pegajosa, la saqué de mi boca e hice una bola con ella. Me acerqué a la cerradura, y pacientemente fui metiendo la viscosa pasta dentro de la misma, y con el mechero sequé la parte sobrante que sobresalía. Esperé unos segundos, y finalmente saqué una copia de la llave hecha con chicle; así que la endurecí con ayuda del fuego, y volví a introducirla en la cerradura, giré la muñeca y abrí la puerta.

Brenda nunca falla, chicos.

 _Laboratorio, Jordan._

Xavier y yo nos miramos mutuamente; Brenda acaba de desaparecer por uno de los tres pasillos, y se supone que nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo en los dos restantes, pero ¿estoy completamente seguro de querer arriesgar mi integridad física enfrentándome a esos animales, sólo para salvar a mis amigos? Son dos chiquillos con los que he crecido y pasado la mayor parte de mi vida, los buenos y los malos momentos, las tristezas y las alegrías… Son como mis hermanos, y la familia da la vida por los suyos.

Dejo a mi amigo pelirrojo en la sala y me adentro en el pasillo más centralizado de los tres. Oscuridad, eso era lo único que se podía ver. Decido coger mi móvil y alumbrar el camino con la linterna, la cual deja ver un solitario y maloliente pasaje, sin ninguna puerta en sus paredes.

No me suena haber venido antes por aquí, y eso que me he recorrido todo el edificio de arriba abajo cientos de veces, pero aún así tengo el extraño presentimiento de estar metiéndome en la boca del lobo.

Sigo caminando, inspeccionando cada detalle de las metalizadas y sucias paredes, las grietas que sobresalían de las mismas, y las manchas de medicamentos esparcidas aleatoriamente por el suelo. Levanto la mirada y me paro en seco.

El pasillo acaba justo frente a mí; entonces, ¿qué mierda me he dejado atrás? Juraría que no había ninguna puerta o trampilla en el suelo. Pero justo en ese instante, siento mi teléfono vibrar, y cuál es mi alivio al leer el mensaje que Brenda había enviado: _He encontrado a Claude._

 _Laboratorio, Xavier._

Vale me he quedado solo y no tengo la más mínima idea de qué hacer o adónde ir. Bueno, realmente lo sé perfectamente, pero como que me da demasiado mal rollo este sitio como para ponerme a explorarlo por mi cuenta, sin ninguna compañía.

Dirijo mi mirada verdosa hacia la galería que debo inspeccionar, que gracias a dios está iluminada, y me acerco a paso ligero hacia su entrada.

-Si tengo que entrar, mejor hagámoslo cuanto antes y así esta pesadilla termina rápido- pienso, a la vez que me introduzco en el pasillo.

Montones de puertas abiertas adornan el macabro pasaje, todas ellas amuebladas de una manera simple y monótona; dos camas, lavabo y estantería. Aquí nos hospedábamos cuando Padre nos traía a hacernos pruebas, pero no puedo decir que tenga recuerdos especialmente buenos sobre este lugar.

Sigo curioseando todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, y me extraña no encontrar nada fuera de lo normal; es más, parece que no ha pasado un solo día desde la última vez que vine aquí.

A medida que avanzo por el camino, las puertas a ambos lados de mí pasan a dar lugar a montones de salas de experimentos, y el suelo comienza a adquirir diversas manchas de medicamentos y alguna que otra mano plasmada en el cemento. Siento un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda.

Para mi sorpresa, me encuentro con una puerta de mayor tamaño y envergadura justo al final del pasillo.

-No recordaba que antes estuviera esto aquí- murmuré para mí mismo, a la vez que paso unos segundos meditando sobre la naturaleza de aquel extraño portón. Finalmente decido entrar a investigar, por lo que introduzco el código de seguridad que mi padre me hizo aprender a conciencia.

Acto seguido, la puerta se abre (las ventajas de ser el hijo adoptivo del hombre que construyó este sitio, supongo) y da lugar a una sala llena de pantallas y un gran ordenador conectado a montones de cables justo en el centro. Entonces, recibo un mensaje de Brenda: _He encontrado a Claude._

Vuelvo a mirar al frente aliviado, y decido responderle: _Yo he encontrado algo muy interesante, venid a la sala que se encuentra al final del pasillo de la izquierda. No te olvides de decírselo a Jordan._

Madre mía lo que acabamos de encontrar.

 _Camino hacia el laboratorio, Lina._

Recorremos a paso ligero el camino boscoso hasta llegar a la entrada del laboratorio, pero está protegida por dos corpulentos hombres, uno de ellos con una mejilla roja e hinchada; pobre hombre, pensé.

Vuelvo a dirigir la vista hacia mi teléfono móvil, para comprobar que estamos tan sólo a unos metros del punto que marcaba el móvil de Xavier en el GPS (sí, controlo adónde va mi hermano, soy algo peculiar por así decirlo, pero oye que me va a servir de algo). Estamos tan cerca de encontrarles, pero a la vez tan lejos…

Miro a mi alrededor en busca de algo con lo que poder distraer a los guardas, pero no hay más que un detective, policías, cristales, tierra, papeles, un pájaro muerto, hojas, más policías… Espera un momento, ¡un pájaro muerto!

Me acerco al animal bajo la extrañada mirada de los hombres que me acompañan, y antes de coger al pobre pájaro les digo:

-Dejadme a mí, tengo una idea- y acto seguido cojo con una mano y sin nada de asco al animal muerto.

Pero da la casualidad de que no está tan muerto y de que comienza a batir fuertemente sus alas y a picotearme la mano; así que, asustada y pegando un agudo grito que espantó a todo insecto que pasara por allí, lancé el pájaro contra los hombres, dándole justo en la cara al guarda con el rostro hinchado.

No puedo evitar reírme, y echo a correr hacia la puerta del laboratorio junto con los policías, consiguiendo entrar y llegar a una sala con una gran mesa en el centro y montones de libros científicos y medicamentos distribuidos por las estanterías que adornaban las metalizadas paredes.

Decidimos dividirnos en grupos de cinco e inspeccionar cada uno de los tres pasillos que nacían de la estancia.

-Vamos por vosotros chicos- pensé, a la vez que corría adentrándome en el pasaje de la izquierda.

 _Laboratorio, Brenda._

-Anda que, estás hecho un viejo chaval- digo con sorna. Claude me mira con el ceño fruncido a la vez que bufa, apoyando parte de su paso sobre mi hombro derecho.

-Vieja estás tú, que te tiñes para disimularte las canas, pelirroja de bote- me dice, riendo a continuación. Le miro aparentando estar ofendida, y me aparto para que camine por sí solo.

-¿Perdona? Nací pelirroja y así moriré, no me hacen falta tintes- comento con voz de niña presumida, a la vez que peino mi pelo con ambas manos.

-¿Ah, no? Bueno, pero yo sí que estoy viejo y necesito un bastón para caminar, así que acércate que me duele el tobillo- ordena, y yo obedezco a la vez que me río fuertemente.

-Estas cosas sólo te pasan a ti, idiota- suelto, y contagio mi risa a Claude.

Llegamos a la sala de la que partimos, y nos encontramos con Jordan, quien nos mira preocupado y se acerca rápidamente a nosotros, dándonos un fuerte abrazo que correspondemos con entusiasmo.

-¡Claude! ¿Estás bien, qué te ha pasado en el pie? Madre mía, ¿pero cómo ha pasado todo?- pregunta Jordan con inquietud.

-Esos malnacidos me engañaron, larga historia, os lo cuento cuando salgamos de aquí- responde Claude, y en ese momento recibimos un mensaje de Xavier diciendo que fuésemos en su busca.

Decidimos hacer caso a nuestro amigo pelirrojo y nos adentramos en el largo pasillo, y tras unos minutos contemplando su interior y recordando sensaciones que en su día creímos olvidadas, llegamos a un gran portón metálico, que se abrió al dar un par de golpes con los nudillos sobre su superficie.

Xavier se encontraba frente a nosotros, con rostro serio pero aliviado de ver a Claude. La sala estaba llena de pantallas, estanterías, libros, y un gran ordenador justo en el centro de la misma.

-¡Claude!- exclamó acercándose para abrazarle- joder, no te haces una idea de lo preocupados que estábamos por ti- dice- ¿qué te ha pasado en el pie? ¿Y dónde está Bryce?- pregunta una vez se separa de él.

-Larga historia, y Bryce está con los calvos, no precisamente por su propia voluntad- responde, mientras se acerca al gran ordenador con mi ayuda- tenemos que encontrarle y salir de aquí lo antes posible.

El ordenador se encuentra sobre una enorme mesa blanca, sin cajones y completamente limpia. A su vez, cientos de cables sobresalen del monitor, y lo conectan a todas las pantallas que adornan las paredes y el techo de la habitación. También hay varias estanterías, llenas de libros y archivadores; pero una de ellas es diferente a las otras.

Se trata de una pequeña balda blanca con varios archivadores, pero extrañamente están numerados y hay varios papeles que sobresalen de los mismos.

Dejo que Claude se apoye sobre la mesa y me dirijo hacia la desigual estantería. Cuento los archivadores, y compruebo que hay dieciséis carpetas numeradas y ordenadas de menor a mayor. Cojo el primero y lo abro por la mitad, y me sorprendo al ver cómo en esa hoja se detallaba la vida privada de una persona, ¿pero quién era?

Sigo leyendo y poco a poco voy descubriendo de quién se trata, así que vuelvo a la primera hoja y compruebo que el desconocido se trata de Ethan, de Heat vamos. ¿Qué es esto?

-Chicos, creo que deberíais ver esto- digo nerviosa, y a los pocos segundos me encuentro rodeada por los tres chiquillos que me acompañaban.

-Pero, ¿qué cojones?- suelta Jordan estupefacto, mientras pasa las hojas de la carpeta.

-Han hecho un informe de algunos de nosotros…- dice Xavier, incapaz de asimilar lo que ve.

-Pero, ¿con qué fin? Además, ¿por qué sólo de Prominence y Diamond?- les pregunto, a la vez que vuelvo el rostro hacia ellos.

-Porque quieren volver a reunir a Caos, sólo que más fuerte y reforzado- me responde Claude, mientras baja la mirada y se muerde el labio- y yo como un idiota les he ayudado.

Todos dirigimos nuestra atención al pelirrojo, y preocupados nos miramos los unos a los otros pensando en qué hacer o decir en ese momento.

-Claude, pero ¿qué es lo que realmente quieren esos hombres?- pregunta Xavier cauteloso.

El mencionado vuelve a mirar al frente, y con pesadez y con la voz entrecortada, responde:

-Venganza, chicos, venganza.

Justo en ese momento, alguien irrumpe en la sala, pero cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Lina, seguida de un montón de policías.

-Vaya, vaya, conque aquí estabais- dice una voz sobresaliente entre los corpulentos hombres. Se trataba del detective Smith, tan serio e imponente como siempre, pero ahora mostraba una expresión de alivio en su rostro.

Tras unos minutos de reencuentro conmovedor, Lina nos mira seriamente y nos dice:

-Muy bien, chicos. Ahora, me vais a contar todo lo que me habéis estado ocultando estas semanas, ¿de acuerdo?- y acto seguido comenzamos a explicarle todo el follón que se ha montado, desde la voz de Torch hasta la verdad del accidente de Bryce.

Toda la absoluta verdad.

 _Laboratorio, Bryce._

-¡Que me dejes he dicho!- le grito por quinta vez al pesado calvo que me ha encerrado aquí- Tú no te enteras de que no pienso hacer lo que me digáis, ¿verdad?- me duele demasiado la cabeza, para ser sinceros, y no me apetece mantener ninguna conversación con cualquiera de esos intensos.

-Harás lo que se te ordena, porque si no lo haces por tu propia voluntad, entonces será por la fuerza- dice, apoyándose en la puerta mientras me mira desafiante.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vas a conseguir que lo haga?- pregunto burlón, cruzándome de brazos y levantando una ceja.

-Pues así de sencillo- dice, a la vez que me fije del brazo izquierdo y aprieta fuertemente, provocándome un agudo dolor que consigue adormilarme el cuerpo.

-¿Pero qué mierda me habéis hecho, animales?- exclamo nervioso, y una horrorosa angustia me recorre de arriba abajo, y pronto siento escasez de aire en la sala. El hombre se está riendo, se está riendo de mí, y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que hiperventilar y sentir que me ahogo con mi propia lengua.

-Se llama experimentar, y tú has sido un perfecto conejillo de indias- dice con un arrogante tono de superioridad.

Justo en ese momento una voz comienza a sonar en mi cabeza, pero no comprendo qué intenta decirme. Mi vista se torna borrosa, y contemplo las tres figuras que se alzan frente a mí, ¿cuándo han llegado los otros dos?

-Harás todo lo que te ordenemos a partir de ahora- me dice uno de ellos.

No sé cómo ni por qué, pero asiento. Mi cabeza da demasiadas vueltas, y no tengo el menor control sobre mis acciones. ¿Qué me habrán insertado para que me encuentre así? ¿Por qué apenas puedo pensar con claridad? ¿Por qué no tengo control sobre mi cuerpo?

-Ni intentes controlar lo que haces- me advierte el más alto- no puedes, ni podrás. La mezcla de los medicamentos que te dimos ha provocado la reacción esperada, así que prepárate para cumplir órdenes- dice.

-Ven aquí- uno de los hombres me atrae hacia sí y me coge ambas manos con fuerza- ¿con qué mano scribes?- me pregunta impacientemente, a la vez que zarandea uno de mis adormilados brazos.

-Con esta- respondo suavemente, mientras levanto la mano izquierda. El hombre entonces suelta mis brazos y coge una caja que otro de los señores le daba, levanta la tapadera y saca de ella un balón negro con destellos blancos; Génesis, pensé.

-Coloca la mano encima- me obliga, y siento como una gran fuerza recorre mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Entonces el gordo se acerca hacia mí, mientras yo me siento aún más mareado si cabe posibilidad- congélalos a todos- susurra en mi oído, y siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

 _-Congélalos a todos-_ es lo único que se repite en mi cabeza antes de perder completamente el control sobre mi persona.

 _Laboratorio, Claude._

Señor, hemos encontrado una trampilla en el techo del pasillo central, da a un pequeño pasillo- dice un policía, irrumpiendo en la sala y sorprendiéndonos a todos.

-Vamos, luego discutiremos esto- dice cortante, y corremos hacia la mencionada trampilla, bueno, yo lo intento, pero mi tobillo me impide ir a una velocidad muy elevada.

Llegamos al pasaje central, y no hizo falta adentrarse en él para darnos cuenta de que la puertecilla se encontraba justo al principio.

Rápidamente, Jordan y yo nos introducimos en el pequeño pasadizo, y con la linterna del móvil alumbramos el diminuto espacio. Era como un tobogán; caminabas un poco y llegabas a una rampa que llegaría a algún sótano subterráneo, ya que la luz del móvil no llegaba a iluminar el final del túnel.

Con cuidado de no apoyar el pie adolorido, avanzamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la rampa. Nos miramos mutuamente, y oímos cómo los demás tratan de subir, por lo que tendremos que bajar para que puedan caber sin problemas.

-Por Bryce- susurro. Ambos asentimos, y nos deslizamos por la rampa a la misma velocidad. El suelo permite que nos deslicemos ágilmente, y a los pocos segundos llegamos al final del pasadizo, por lo que caemos a la nueva superficie.

Jordan consigue caer de pie y mantener el equilibrio; en cambio, yo me caigo de bruces adoptando una pose demasiado ridícula. Intento incorporarme, pero entre el golpe y la torcedura de tobillo me resulta algo difícil; aún así, consigo ponerme de pie y situarme junto a mi amigo, a la vez que buscábamos con la mirada alguna pista que pudiera revelar el paradero del desaparecido o de los calvos.

Por la rampa aparecen Xavier y Brenda, quienes caen al suelo ridículamente y comienzan a quejarse del fuerte golpe, pero se incorporan con rapidez y sigilo y se disponen a ambos lados de nuestra persona. De fondo se oye cómo los policías y Lina intentan subir a la trampilla pero no pueden debido a su altura, cosa que me hace gracia.

-Vaya vaya, pero si es nuestro pequeño traidor- dice una arrogante voz, muy reconocible y perteneciente a un calvo que salía de detrás de una de las columnas que decoraban la estancia.

No me había dado tiempo a fijarme en la sala en sí, por lo que me sorprendo al contemplar la enorme piedra morada que se alza frente a nosotros; la piedra Alius. ¿Cómo la han conseguido?

-Menos mal que ya no nos haces falta para nada, al igual que tu amigo, que tampoco nos sirve de mucho ya- habla otro de ellos, que sale de algún punto aleatorio de la sala. Bryce aparece caminando cabizbajo tras él, con la mirada perdida y susurrando algo que no podíamos siquiera oír.

-Ahora quien nos interesa es él- dice el primero señalando a Xavier; acto seguido, el último calvo que aún no había aparecido agarra a nuestro amigo por los brazos y, mientras forcejea bruscamente, lo lleva a la vera de Bryce.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué hacéis? ¡Soltadles de una vez!- grita Brenda furiosa, a la vez que trata de acercarse hacia ellos. Se lo impido interponiendo mi brazo entre ella y los secuestradores.

-Tú, pon tu mano derecha sobre el balón- ordena uno de ellos a mi amigo pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo que le ofrece la esfera para que coloque su mano sobre ella.

-¡No lo hagas!- grité- ¡Podrán abrir la caja fuerte!- exclamé fuertemente, a la vez que Lina y el detective Smith bajaron por la rampa, cayéndose al suelo con una risícula pose como los demás.

-¿Qué caja fuerte?- pregunta Jordan con nerviosismo.

-La caja fuerte en la que el Señor Schiller guarda su fortuna; no se abre con un código, sino con una llave- digo, señalando el balón- nosotros tres somos esa llave, y si colocamos la mano dominante sobre ese balón, automáticamente ellos podrán utilizarlo y hacerse con todo el dinero de Astram- digo rápidamente, bajo la incrédula mirada de los presentes.

-Gazelle, acaba con ellos- ordena el más gordo de los tres calvos. En ese instante, Bryce levanta su perdida mirada y la dirige hacia nosotros, frunce levemente el ceño y lleva una de sus manos a su sien. Segundos después se gira hacia nosotros y se acerca dando ligeros golpes al balón negro con destellos azulados que se encontraba en la sala.

-Bryce por favor no les escuches, ni a ellos ni a las voces de tu cabeza- le pide Xavier a modo de súplica, pero el nombrado pasa completamente de su comentario.

Entonces, se acerca más a nosotros y coloca su pie izquierdo sobre el balón negro, a la vez que nos vuelve a dirigir una mirada vacía.

-No irá a chutar contra nosotros, ¿verdad?- pienso para mí mismo, en un intento de autoconvencerme de que nuestro amigo no sería capaz de hacernos daño, ¿o sí?

Toda duda desaparece cuando da un toque al balón y lo eleva del suelo, a la misma vez que gira sobre sí mismo y da una fuerte patada al mismo, _el balón iceberg_ \- pensé estupefacto.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido; intentamos esquivar el balón, pero debido a la torcedura de tobillo no pude alejarme demasiado, por lo que acabé recibiendo el impacto de lleno. Los policías bajaron y rápidamente arrestaron a los calvos, el detective Smith desactivó la piedra Alius, y Bryce cayó al suelo como un peso muerto. Lina y los demás acudieron en su ayuda, pero yo no era capaz de moverme debido al dolor. Comencé a ver borroso y a los pocos segundos pierdo el conocimiento, oyendo varios gritos que llaman mi nombre de fondo.

 _Hospital Inazuma, dos días después._

 _Claude._

Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es un techo blanquecino. Parpadeo un par de veces y giro costosamente el rostro hacia la derecha, para encontrarme con una camilla de hospital vacía y con las sábanas deshechas. Me incorporo sobre la cama y reconozco el lugar en el que estoy; el hospital Inazuma.

Escucho jaleo tras la puerta, y a los posos segundos esta se abre y deja ver a una enfermera con cabellos azulinos, me resulta bastante familiar no sé por qué, y tras su figura, distingo una persona bastante conocida para mí.

Sonrío al ver cómo mi amigo entraba en la habitación y se sentaba en la cama libre. La enfermera me informa de que he estado durmiendo durante dos días seguidos, y me explica brevemente acerca de los síntomas que tendré durante las próximas horas debido a los medicamentos. Al poco tiempo, sale de la estancia dejándonos a Bryce y a mí solos.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, sin saber qué decir, hasta que al final me decido a preguntar:

-¿Qué provocaron los medicamentos?- me mira alzando una ceja, y acto seguido se recuesta sobre su cama.

-Modificaron la estructura molecular de mi ADN, pero menos mal que fue muy levemente y se ha podido solucionar- me responde quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Pues menos mal, demos gracias al científico o biólogo que lo descubrió, porque gracias a él ahora estás aquí y no en el otro barrio- comento, imitando su postura.

-¿Sabes quién fue el genio?- me pregunta con un tono burlón, y se incorpora para quedar frente a mí.

-¿Quién?- le pregunto con curiosidad, girándome hacia él pero manteniendo mi postura.

-Nuestro querido amigo Francis Crick.

En ese momento la risa inundó la pequeña habitación, y entonces fui capaz de darme cuenta de que por muchas cosas que pasaran o por muchas voces que escuchásemos, la amistad siempre sería más fuerte que todas las ansias de venganza que pudiéramos tener ocultas en nuestro corazón, y que algún día ya no quedarían restos de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar y las pruebas que debimos superar, tan sólo la moraleja de que la amistad es capaz de mover montañas.

 **¡Bueeeno, pues hasta aquí Venganza! Vale, sí, es un poco demasiado largo, pero no podía alargar la historia más y más, así que este último capítulo ha quedado considerablemente más largo que los demás, jeje.**

 **Peeero bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y os haya entretenido el fic, ¡podéis contármelo por MD o por una review, jaja!**

 **Pronto subiré una nueva historia, así que espero que estéis dispuestos a leerla jaja.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y hasta pronto! ;)**

 **PD. Si no habéis entendido el final, en el capítulo 2 Claude se queja de que tiene que hacer un trabajo sobre Francis Crick y dice que no serviría para nada, y al final sí que le va a servir para algo, jaja.**

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**


End file.
